GenmaSensei
by Sakucherryblossoms
Summary: Genma is Sakura's teacher at her high school, and she wants him badly. Genma wants her just as much, but he's her teacher. What will happen when the two start trying to seduce one another? How far will they take their relationship before it goes too far?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys Sakucherryblossoms here! I was kinda bored today, and had this idea of a SakuraXxGenma story. This is a story where Genma is Sakura's teacher at her high school, and Sakura wants him badly. Genma wants her just as much, but he's her teacher, and wants to keep their relationship of business. How long will this last, and what will happen when Sakura's ex-boyfriend reappears in the picture?

Please read, and enjoy!

* * *

He glanced around the classroom; no one was there yet, and no one would there for probably another twenty minutes. He glanced at his desk seeing a disorganized paper hazard he smiled. His senbon needle still in his mouth from this morning.

He flicked it around with his tongue as he walked to the chalk board and grabbed a piece of chalk. With hasty written chicken scratch he wrote his name on the board. He laughed to himself lightly as he could barely read the name himself.

He turned around, and his dark chocolate brown eyes darted towards the clock once again. To say he was nervous would be saying to much, he was far too lazy to be nervous. He was just worried... he was a good looking man, and teaching high school girls might be a problem for the hot 27 year old teacher.

Genma had chocolate brown hair that went down to his chin. His face was strong, and his smirk would leave even the most hesitant girls weak in the knees. He smirked when he heard the class door rustle lightly. Turning towards the sound Genma found his first student entering the class.

She was a petite girl with oddly colored pink hair. She had deep emerald eyes, and Genma smirked devilishly at her. "Welcome miss, you have come to class just a little early today," Genma said.

The girl nodded, and took her seat in the second row. She glanced to the board and smiled. "I know, Genma-sensei, I like to get to class early," she stated. "My name is Sakura Haruno, it's nice to meet you."

Genma nodded, and watched the pink haired girl sit at her desk. She was wearing the school uniform; Genma gulped. How could a school be okay with girls wearing that? She was wearing a short plaid green skirt, that seemed to match her eyes wonderfully. The top she had on was a long sleeved black one. She wore a green tie, and had black long socks pulled up to her knees.

Genma was going to have a hard time in class today if all of the girls looked like her. He shook his head, and went back to the board to write some things for the day.

Sakura sat at her desk and hummed softly. She had her legs crossed, and had a modest amount of thigh showing. She glanced at the new teacher with a mischievous look. She thought back to when she was with her best friend.

"_Sakura-Chan!" A blond girl called from in front of her._

"_Hey Ino-Chan!" Sakura said waving happily. Ino smirked, and then whistled. Sakura turned around and caught who she was staring at. "Damn," Sakura muttered._

"_That's our new English teacher Sakura," Ino said. "Damn is he fine."_

_Sakura nodded her head, and the boys around her fainted; she was a play girl after all. "I want him," Sakura said suddenly. Ino nodded her head in agreement, before she started shaking it._

"_Noo way Sakura," Ino said. "First of all he's a teacher, second of all what about Sasuke?"_

"_Ino," Sakura pouted. "Just look at him..."_

_Ino nodded, and then smiled. "Okay girl it's a bet," Ino said. "You have to get him to sleep with you within the first semester, and I'll get you a job at my mom's flower shop."_

_Sakura thought about it, and then nodded. "You've got yourself a deal Ino-pig," Sakura said._

"_Just be careful Forehead, I don't want Sasuke to get all bitchy because his 'beloved' Sakura broke up with him for a teacher," Ino replied._

_Sakura just nodded, and started walking away from Ino. "Where are you going Forehead?" Ino asked._

"_To class," Sakura called over her shoulder. And then with a chuckle she said, "You know how I like to be to class early." _

Sakura glanced at the chocolate haired male in the front of class, and smiled. She "accidentally" dropped her pencil on to the floor, and stood to get it. Making sure she made enough noise to make the teacher look, Sakura bent over, and grabbed her pencil. This allowed Genma's eyes to travel up and down her beautifully long legs.

Genma had to hold in a groan, and mentally cursed himself for allowing a student effect him this bad already. He stiffly turned back towards the board, and tried to think of the most unattractive thing in the world to stop his problem from becoming bigger.

'Dead puppes, dead puppies,' Genma chanted in his mind. He mentally cheer himself on because his problem stopped.

"Are you okay, Genma-sensei?" Sakura asked while walking up to him; Genma could here her high heels clicking on the tile.

"Yes, I'm fine Ms. Haruno," Genma said while turning around. Sakura nodded, and walked up to his desk.

Sakura took a look at his desk and sighed. "Your desk is already so dirty, Genma-sensei," Sakura said while taking a seat atop of his desk.

Genma had to suck in a deep air of breath. God, did she know how hot she looked on his desk? She had her legs crossed, but her ivory thighs were sticking out just for him to stare at it seemed. Genma took a couple steps to his desk, until he was only about a foot away from Sakura.

Sakura smiled sweetly before looking towards the clock. She gracefully hopped off his desk, and slightly touched his chest. Genma shivered as she turned around, and began heading towards her seat. She sat down just as the warning bell wrung.

Students began filing into his classroom, and Genma sighed. All he could think about was the pink haired teenager. 'I can't last a whole year like this.'


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those who have reviewed, and enjoyed the first chapter. I really wanted to make a good Genma Sakura fic, so here is my attempt at it. If you guys have any suggestions along the way, don't be hesitant to let me know. Now, please read and enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

* * *

"Who knows the answer to this question?" Genma asked as he watched his first hour class. Most of the teenagers looked to be sleeping, and almost all of them weren't paying attention. A hand shot up in the air, and it caught Genma's attention. He followed the hand down to the owner to find none other than Sakura Haruno.

She was the one light in his class. She had answered all of his questions, and God did she look good doing it. Genma had to shake his head to get the mental image of her laying on top of his desk, begging for him to take her.

"Are you alright Genma-sensei?" A small dark haired girl asked from the front of the class. What was her name again? Hyuga? Yes Hinata Hyuga, God bless her for keeping him on task.

"Yes, I am fine Ms. Hyuga. Ms. Haruno, it seems that you know that answer..."

"Of course Genma-sensei. Juliet stabbed herself once she found Romeo had committed suicide because they would never be able to be together," Sakura stated.

"Very good Ms. Haruno," Genma said. "Now, since the rest of you seem to have not read the book that is your assignment. Read Romeo and Juliet by next week; class you may leave five minutes early."

The whole class cheered as they left the room, only Sakura and the Hyuga girl were left. "I love this story," Sakura said. "Don't you Hinata-Chan?"

"It's so sad Sakura-Chan, why do you love it?" Hinata stated while grabbing her back pack.

"I know it's sad, but the fact that they will finally be together in the end I don't know... I guess it's kind of romantic; no matter what the cost, you always want to be with that one person you love," Sakura said as she too picked up her back pack.

"I guess so Sakura-Chan. Hey are you going to Ino-Chan's party at the end of the week?" Hinata asked. "I'm sure Sasuke is going."

"I don't about Sasuke anymore," Sakura said while looking at Genma. "He's not really the one I have my eye on."

Hinata followed Sakura's line of vision and gasped. She grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her out of the class room. "You can't be serious Sakura!" Hinata said.

"I know he's a teacher Hinata, he's just... so different," Sakura sighed. "He's so handsome, and I just want him Hinata."

Hinata nodded. "I guess he is pretty cute, but be careful Sakura-Chan. Sasuke will flip out once he finds out."

Sakura nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm not too worried about Sasuke; he had to know it wasn't going to last, right?" Sakura asked Hinata.

"Well I mean we are only in high school, he can't expect you two to stay together forever," Hinata said as the two girls walked to their next class. Sakura blinked and then sighed.

"I forgot my ipod back in the classroom Hinata-Chan," Sakura said while turning around. "I'll see you in Calc."

"Okay Sakura-Chan. See ya!" Hinata said as she walked forward. Sakura got a very seductive smirk on her face as she entered Genma's classroom, and shut the door behind her; it seemed he had free period.

Genma was lazily sitting in his chair with his feet up on his desk. He was playing with the senbon needle that always seemed to be in his mouth; eyes closed.

"Sorry Genma-sensei," Sakura said as she walked to her desk; her heels clicking with each step. "I think I left my ipod in here."

Genma opened his eyes as he stared straight at the pink haired beauty. He reached inside his desk, and pulled out a lime green device. "It seems you did," Genma said as he stood from his seat. Sakura walked over to his desk, and leaned against it.

"I'm not in trouble for leaving it here, am I sensei?" Sakura asked while she playfully batted her eye lashes. Genma took a few steps closer to Sakura.

"You do know you're not suppose to have ipods in the school classrooms don't you?" Genma asked as he stepped in front of Sakura.

"Does that mean I'm in trouble sensei?" Sakura asked. "Are you going to have to punish me?"

"Now that's an idea," Genma stated as he closed in on Sakura. He placed both hands on his desk trapping Sakura in between. "But what should your punishment be, Ms. Haruno?"

Sakura leaned in closer to Genma; their chests nearly touching. "I think that would have to be up to you, sensei," Sakura spoke each word in a lusty whisper.

Genma groaned as he took a step forward. His manhood was throbbing, and he just needed to make it stop. He grinded into Sakura's front causing her to gasp.

A knock on the door caused the two to stop their entertainment. Genma took several steps away from Sakura; leaving her, and her ipod on his desk.

"Yes?" he called breathlessly to the door.

"Hey Genma," a man said while opening the door. Note to self; thank Sakura for closing the door later. "You wanna head to the teachers lounge and-"

"Sure Kakashi," Genma stated as he took a step towards the door. "I have to finish up here with my student, and I'll meet you there in a few."

The gray haired teacher nodded his head, and left the room. Genma turned around to face Sakura; he was grinning deviously.

"Don't think this is over yet," he said as he smirked. Sakura smirked playfully.

"Of course not, Genma-sensei," Sakura said as she raced for the doorway. Genma pinched her butt as she passed him; she gave him a squeak.

"I'll see you later, Ms. Haruno," Genma said as she left the room.

Sakura raced to her next period class. Her face was flushed, and her hair was a bit messy. She entered her Calc class just before the bell rang; she walked casually over to Hinata and Ino.

"What took you so long Sakura-Chan?" Hinata asked while Sakura sat down in between the two friends.

"Yeah forehead, it's not like you to be almost late," Ino stated coming into the conversation.

Sakura just grinned widely while looking at Ino. "This is definitely going to be easier than I thought," she said out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

I wanted to give a warm thank you to my reviewers so far; you're really the ones that keep me writing. This chapter is dedicated to you ten:

Ferret assassin nin (x2)

Psycho-Panda-Chan

lavender-cornell

cocomochinut

Princesssayuri1

XxXxstRawBeRRy mIntxXx

HeartsSalvation

blossom-angel-child

DarkIkari8520

kittmousie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

sorry it took so long to update; please enjoy.

* * *

Genma sat in the teachers lounge sipping coffee with Kakashi. Even though Kakashi sported gray hair, he was only a few years older than Genma; 30 at the most.

"So what was that back in your classroom Genma?" Kakashi asked while wiggling his eyebrows. "I didn't think you would get hooked on a girl in just one day."

Genma sighed. He knew that Kakashi had dealt with this stuff before, but he couldn't stop himself from thinking about the pinkette. "I dunno Kakashi," Genma stated. "I can't stop thinking about her... God I just want her."

Kakashi nodded, and then took a sip of his coffee. "Girls can be like that here; you just want them. They're all pretty hot. I've got this one blond girl in my first hour... God..."

Genma snorted. "It's not like they're kids or anything," Genma stated. "They are eighteen."

"Yeah," Kakashi stated as he pulled out his favorite book. He sighed, and then looked up at Genma. "Sorry I interrupted man."

Genma chuckled as he took another sip of his coffee. "No, I didn't know what I was thinking," he stated. "During school, in a classroom..."

"It actually sounds really erotic," Kakashi stated with a sigh. "Of course she would have to leave her school girl uniform on..."

"God, just stop it Kakashi," Genma groaned. He ran both of his hands through his hair before he rested his head in his palms.

------

Sakura sat in Calc class in a daze. Beside her Hinata looked worried. "What's wrong Sakura-Chan?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Huh? Hinata-Chan?" Sakura asked after she blinked a few times. "Sorry, I was just in a daze."

Sakura smiled. "I could kinda see that Sakura-Chan, now what's going on with this bet between you and Ino?" Hinata asked.

"Okay Hinata; promise you won't discourage me?" Sakura asked. Hesitantly Hinata nodded. "Ino and I made a bet about if I could get the new teacher to sleep with me or not... I'm pretty sure I'm winning."

"Sakura-Chan!" Hinata's voice was extremely loud for her tiny body.

"Is there something wrong, Ms. Hyuga? Ms. Haruno?" The teacher asked. Their teacher was Ebisu-sensei, a perverted weird teacher.

"Actually there is sensei," Sakura said while standing; she dragged Hinata to her feet also.

"What is it?" Ebisu asked.

"Just because Hinata-Chan's boobs are bigger than mine, does that mean mine aren't as good as hers?" Sakura asked face looking innocent.

Ebisu looked at both of the girl's pair of breasts, and fell to the ground with a nose bleed. Many of the guys in the class laughed, and Hinata turned a bright shade of red.

"Sakura-Chan!" Hinata slapped her friend lightly on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Hinata-Chan," Ino said while sitting atop of Sakura's desk. "He's an old pervert anyway; serves him right for looking."

The class broke out into fits of conversation; usually when Ebisu fell down with a nose bleed he wasn't going to get up any time soon afterward.

Sakura, Hinata, and Ino sat down talking about their dare. "With Genma-sensei?" Hinata asked Sakura.

"Yeah," Sakura said dreamily. "He is actually really cute, and nice, and-"

"We get it forehead," Ino said. "So explain to us what happened again."

"Well I went back into the classroom because I 'forgot' my ipod on my desk," Sakura began slyly. "Then.. I don't know... it's like he wanted me as much as I wanted him; God he's a fine man."

Ino nodded her head, and Hinata just turned red again. "You're so innocent Hinata!" Ino stated while clapping her hands. "It's so cute!"

Sakura glanced up towards the clock, and smiled once she found it was almost time to leave. "Check the time girlies," Sakura stated while hopping down from Hinata's desk. "It's about time we bounce to gym."

"Remember Sakura," Ino stated wearily, "Sasuke is in that class..."

"Oh right," Sakura muttered while grabbing her bag. "No worries; it'll all be fine."

Just before the bell rang, Ebisu stood up from his... prior condition? He glared at Sakura, and then wiped the rest of the blood from his nose. "Ms. Haruno you have earned yourself a spot in detention today for your little stunt," Ebisu stated angrily. "And I may even tell the principle what you did."

"Yeah, go ahead sensei," Sakura spoke. "Tell the principle how you stared at Hinata-Chan's and mine boobs; see what she'll think."

"A full week of detention for your rudeness!" Ebisu yelled as the bell rang.

"Sure thing," Sakura muttered as she, Ino, and Hinata began exiting the room.

"A FULL MONTH!" Ebisu hollered from inside the room. The three girls laughed as they began walking down the hallway heading towards gym.

"I can't believe he gave you a full month of detention forehead," Ino said. "You're turning out to be such a trouble maker!"

"Yeah, well it's not my fault his class is so boring. I'm glad we just got to talk in that class," Sakura spoke as they entered the locker room.

All the girls had to wear the same uniform; of course in different sizes, and different types for different seasons. Somehow the gym teacher thought she would wear a small, and gave Sakura a small shirt, and small shorts.

"Damn it," Sakura cursed as she looked in the mirror. Her shirt was definitely too tight, and her shorts barely covered her ass. "And we have Sasuke in this class?"

Ino nodded sadly as she too checked herself out in the mirror. A medium shirt hugged her curves beautifully and gave her enough room to move around in. She glanced over to Hinata she wore a medium as well.

"It's like all the teachers conspire against me," Sakura muttered as they left the locker room. Ino and Hinata laughed.

"It really isn't that bad forehead," Ino spoke while patting her back. "At least you look hot."

The trio walked out into the gym to get a bunch of wolf whistles, and drooling from the opposite sex.

A blonde named Naruto raced towards the group. Sakura swiftly ducked the hug he was trying to give her, only to cause him to latch onto Hinata.

"Err," Naruto spoke, and then looked into Hinata's face. It was bright red, and Hinata was stuttering like a fool. "Hinata-Chan! You look really good in the gym uniform!"

Hinata blushed even more, and Ino had to pry Naruto off of Hinata. "Down, Lover boy," Ino playfully stated as the trio, now along with the blonde boy, walked to the middle of the gym.

"I wonder what we're doing today," Sakura spoke while trying to look out for someone.

"I think the girls are going outside to do fitness, and the guys are in here playing dodge ball," Naruto stated. "Lee told me."

Sakura shuddered at the name of the boy. She hid behind Naruto seeing a green flash make a bee-line towards their group.

"Oh hello Naruto-kun, Ino-Chan, Hinata-Chan," a black bowl headed boy stated. "Have any of you three seen my beloved Sakura-Chan?"

"No, I'm sorry Lee," Hinata spoke up first. "We saw Sakura in Calc, but I can't see her right now."

Hinata never lied; saying she didn't see Sakura wasn't lying, Naruto blocked her view.

"Oh, okay," Lee spoke still happily. "I will find the beautiful flower of Konoha and make her my girl friend!"

Lee sprinted off into another group talking of youth, and other things. "Is he gone?" Sakura asked while peeking over Naruto's shoulder.

"Yeah, I think so Sakura-Chan," Hinata stated once Sakura came out of hiding. Sakura hugged the raven haired girl.

"Thanks Hinata-Chan!" Sakura sang.

The final bell rang for class, and Sakura waited for her weird teacher to show up. That's when she felt arms snake around her waist, and she was pulled back into someone's chest.

"You look so good, Sakura," he breathed in her ear.

Sakura just bunched her shoulders, and pried his hands off of her. "Stop Sasuke," Sakura spoke. "We broke up; get over it."

"Oh, but Sakura," Sasuke spoke as he began to get closer to Sakura. A hand stopped clasped on his shoulder stopped him from moving.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Gai, the gym teacher, stated, "you do not look very youthful right now. A hundred laps around the gym!"

Sasuke just groaned and began to run. Gai smiled in his good guy pose, and told the girls they were doing fitness outside.

"And just because I'm not out there doesn't mean I won't know if you don't do any work," Gai stated as he sent the girls outside.

Sakura laughed once they were out of his range; all the girls just sat and talked. Just before they would go in, they would all splash some water on their heads from the drinking fountain; it would look like they really sweat while working hard.

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata walked around the school before getting in front of a window. Sakura smirked when she saw Genma trying to teach a class. He seemed rather bored, and Sakura frowned.

"I think we should give him a show," Sakura spoke while clapping her hands together. Ino nodded her head enthusiastically, but Hinata shook her head.

"No way, Sakura-Chan!" Hinata spoke.

"But you don't even know what it is yet, Hinata-Chan!" Sakura whined out. "Pwease?" Sakura and Ino both asked with puppy dog eyes.

"FINE!" Hinata agreed. The three girls ran to find their needed equipment.

-------

Genma sat down in desk; he was severely bored. He had tried to teach the class, but no one wanted to answer any of his questions, and no one was listening closely. He let out a frustrated sigh.

No one was as good as _her, _Genma thought to himself. He glanced towards the window hoping to find some kind of entertainment; boy did he ever.

There stood the woman of his thoughts wearing a tight white shirt, and tight green shorts. She was next to the quiet Hyuga, and a stunning blonde; maybe this was the blonde Kakashi talked about.

They stood a few yards away from his window, innocently spraying each other with a hose. Genma shuddered; they were evil. They were so evil.

How could they do that right outside of his window during a class?! Genma had to hold back a moan as the Hyuga sprayed Sakura in the chest area; making her black bra clearly visible.

Genma had to bite his fist from making any noises. Watching the blonde take it, she began spraying herself from above her, and oh God!

"Class dismissed early," Genma stated almost incoherently as he raced out of the classroom. He had to find the closest bathroom near him; he had a lot of _stress _to release.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone. :) I just wanted to give you a little bit of SakuGenma time :) oh yes... I do believe you know what I mean.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**_Warning:_** this story is rated M for a reason; if you don't like it... then why the heck are you reading it?

* * *

Genma sighed as the final bell rang for the day. He was tired, and was more than happy to start leaving for home.

Genma had had a hard day after his little bathroom rush. The principal had asked why he left his class early, and she was suspicious. Genma sighed, as he grabbed his business case from his desk. He couldn't stop thinking about a certain pink haired young lady; she had been occupying his thoughts all day.

Genma shuddered when he remembered what the group of three girls had done outside his window third hour. They thought they were innocent! Genma knew how he could and should punish them; all of them. Bring them to his room, stick them over his desk and-

That's when a knock interrupted him.

"Come in," Genma spoke as he flicked the senbon needle around with his tongue.

The door opened quickly to reveal his gray haired friend. "Yo," Kakashi threw a hand up, and then smiled. Kakashi saw Genma getting his stuff together, and then smirked. "Aren't you supposed to be watching over detention?"

Genma let out a frustrated sigh. "Damn it," Genma muttered. "I completely forgot about that. Why do first year teachers have to take detention for the whole first semester?"

Kakashi snickered as he turned around and waved. " We all had to do it. See you at the bar later," Kakashi muttered.

Genma nodded, and started to head towards the library. At least he could try getting some work done... that would be a relief. As he stepped out of the hallway and into the library he only spotted four teenagers.

There was a brunette haired boy that Genma had met during third period; yeah he seemed like a trouble maker, but detention on the first day? Come on!

Genma swiftly turned his head towards the other three people in the room; those _innocent _three. Walking over to the front of the library he set his stuff down on the table, and turned to face the three teenage girls. He glared playfully as he walked up to them.

"And how could you innocent three get in trouble today?" Genma asked once he was standing beside Sakura. Sakura just smiled as she turned to her friends.

"Hinata-Chan and I aren't here for detention, Genma-sensei," the long haired blonde stated. "We were just here to bring dear Sakura-Chan."

Genma raised his eyebrows. "Oh," Genma spoke. "And what did Ms. Haruno do?"

Sakura's face turned into a little bit of a scowl. Could she look beautiful doing anything? Genma silently wondered to himself.

The blonde snorted, and the Hyuga turned a bright red. "She asked Ebisu-sensei whose boobs were better; hers or Hina-Chan's," Ino spoke out between fits of laughter. Sakura glared at her blonde haired friend and waved a hand in the air.

"It's not my fault he's perverted," Sakura muttered as she watched her two best friends leave. She felt someone behind her, and turned to see Genma slowly getting closer to her.

"So you don't like perverts?" Genma asked as he smirked at her.

"I never said that," Sakura whispered into his ear as she went to sit next to the brunette headed boy. Damn it, Genma had forgotten about him. It seemed as though the teenager was in his own world as he had his eyes closed and his ipod in his ears.

Sakura sat down next to said boy, and smiled back at Genma. She mock saluted to him. "Sakura Haruno and Kiba Inuzuka reporting for duty!"

"And how long will I have the pleasure of your company, Ms. Haruno?" Genma asked as brought his business folder closer to the two teens.

"How long do you have to supervise detention?" Sakura asked smirking. Genma smirked back as he watched the Inuzuka boy finally open his eyes.

He took out his headphones and sighed. "How long is detention?" Kiba asked sounding bored.

"What did you do?" Sakura asked while looking at him. Kiba smirked and then put his arms behind his back.

"I started a food fight," Kiba stated. Sakura laughed lightly as she turned back towards Genma. She had a mysterious glint in her emerald eyes, and Genma just had to find out what it was.

"I do not think causing a food fight merits detention," Genma stated almost seriously. "If you leave Mr. Inuzuka I will say that you stayed here for the correct amount of time."

Kiba stood up in an instant; a smile on his face. "Thanks a lot Genma-sensei! You sure are cool!" Kiba called as he exited the library. Genma smirked as he looked back towards Sakura.

She was innocently playing with the hem line of her skirt; _innocently _pulling the skirt further up her thigh. Genma quietly groaned as he placed one of his large hands on the girl's thigh. She smirked up at him, and began leading his hand further up her thigh; he could almost feel the cloth of her panties.

A loud door crashing open caused the two to jump, and let go of each other's hold on one another. A second later they found an angry principal carrying back a scowling Kiba by his ear.

"You let Mr. Inuzuka go without staying for the full detention?!" Tsunade threw an angry finger at him. "Why?!"

"I felt the punishment did not fit the crime," Genma stated trying to regain his composure. He used his senbon to draw Tsunade's attention from the blushing girl next to him.

"I agree, but you can not send students that came to detention out early," Tsunade stated with a sigh. She let go of Kiba's ear, and turned around. "A lot of the teachers here are too uptight about things; isn't that right Sakura?"

Sakura just nodded her head as she watched principal Tsunade leave the room. Genma sat back down at the table with a sigh.

A grumpy Kiba glared at Genma but then turned around to look for an exit in the library. "You may leave to go to the bathroom Inuzuka," Genma stated; his only clear thoughts were really on the pink haired girl next to him. "And I do not believe I will notice when you get back so..."

Kiba's face brightened as he leaped to go find the "bathroom." Dragging his back pack along with him, he stuck his ipod headphones back in his ears.

Once Kiba was gone, Genma turned back towards Sakura. Sakura's face was still flustered after almost getting caught, but Genma just smirked.

He brought his hand back to rest on Sakura's inner thigh and caressed it soothingly. Sakura's tension seemed to immediately disappear as his caresses slowly started to rise up her thigh. Reaching the hem line of her skirt, Genma brushed passed it to find she was wearing a thong; an already soaking wet thong.

Genma groaned as his fingers slipped the soaked underwear and into her soaked womanhood. Genma caught himself looking around the library; he didn't want to do it in this public of a place. Slowly sliding his hand out from under her underwear he stood up, and grabbed her hand.

Sakura immediately crashed against his chest breathing a little heavily. Genma glanced around the library again, and smirked once he found a closet. Dragging Sakura swiftly towards the closet, he shut the door after them.

Leaving the light off, Genma took his senbon out of his mouth and walked slyly over to Sakura who had been leaning against the wall.

Slowly, Genma delicately rubbed the senbon needle down her neck, between the valley of her breasts, and then all the way towards below her stomach. He gained satisfaction when he heard her moan.

Lifting up her skirt, Genma slipped his fingers passed her underwear yet again. Pressing his senbon softly against her bundle of nerves, Sakura gave him satisfaction again when she gave a seductive, throaty moan.

Genma began to stiffen whenever Sakura would moan for him. It was like she was pleading, almost begging him to take her. Genma had a hard time saying no.

As Genma continued his ministrations on Sakura, the _stress _that he had released earlier in the day came back again. Groaning, Genma removed his senbon from Sakura's nub, and ground himself against her.

He gasped back at the feeling of her soaked womanhood through his clothes, and closed his eyes when he felt her grind back. As soon as she started, Genma stopped. Looking through lustful chocolate eyes, Genma smirked.

"On your knees," Genma demanded; he always liked being the dominant one. Sakura smirked, and wanted to play. She'd be submissive; she could handle that. She fell to her knees and stood right below Genma's bulging erection.

"Yes, sensei," Sakura said obediently as she started to unzip his pants. Unbuttoning his boxers, his erection popped out of his pants; Sakura hungrily took it in with her eyes. Looking up at Genma between haze lusted eyes, Genma nodded.

Sakura's tongue slowly licked the tip of Genma's cock; Genma's eyes instantly closed as he felt her wet muscle on him. Licking down the shaft, Sakura kept a look at Genma's face; it was contorted into that of pleasure.

Genma let out a loud gasp when he felt his entire shaft be enclosed by a moist cavern. Genma looked down to find Sakura's mouth open and around his penis.

Genma began thrusting his hips forward and back in a fluid motion. Once he was about to hit his release point, Genma grabbed onto Sakura's head with his hands, and thrusted in harder; deeper.

Sakura somehow managed to get away from his gasp as he had almost hit his release. Opening his eyes, Genma growled once he saw Sakura standing by the door with a smirk on her face.

"Detention is over, Genma-sensei," Sakura spoke as she held a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I have to be getting home."

Realization occurred when Sakura had shut the door; she had left him there on the verge of ecstasy. Genma's face contorted into a scowl as he grabbed onto his shaft again for the second time today.

"You just wait till tomorrow Sakura Haruno," Genma stated as he thrust his pulsating cock into his hand. "Damn Vixen."


	5. Chapter 5

Who wants some GenmaSensei time? HERE IT IS!! Yay, sorry it took a while for me to update... I seriously have like 20 new ideas for stories.... haha I get new ideas but can't finish the old ones. Procrastination much?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

This chapter is dedicated to NejiSakuKiba; Thanks for being such a supportive fan. I hope everyone enjoys it!

* * *

Sakura giggled as she exited the library. She had just left Genma alone in the closet, and she couldn't believe what happened already. It was the first day for golly sakes! Skipping through the hallway, Sakura smiled.

She knew she was a shoe in to win the bet against Ino; it was going to be like stealing candy from a baby.

"A lot easier then what you thought Ino," Sakura spoke out loud. Sakura smirked a little as she got to her locker. Opening it, she was shocked to find a dozen roses in it.

A hand was suddenly placed on Sakura's lower back, and a head rested on her shoulder. Looking in the mirror of her locker Sakura saw it was Sasuke.

"Do you like them babe?" Sasuke asked as he, too, looked in her locker mirror. Sakura just scoffed, and shut her locker. "I got them for you."

"Sasuke; just leave me alone," Sakura spoke. She grabbed her bag that was placed by the ground, and turned to leave. A firm hand on her shoulder prevented her from doing so.

"What were you talking to yourself about earlier," Sasuke spoke as he grabbed her shoulder harder. "What's a lot easier than Ino thought?

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled while trying to get out of his grip. "Stop it! You don't need to know everything that involves me; we aren't even dating anymore!" Sasuke didn't respond as he pushed her against the lockers and gripped her neck.

"We haven't broken up Sakura, because I haven't said we have broken up yet," Sasuke spoke as he clenched her neck a little tighter. "I'm not quite finished with you yet..."

Sasuke had a smug smile on his face as he tightened his hold even more. Sakura let out a squeak, and Sasuke only stopped when a hand was placed tightly on his shoulder.

"I think you should let her go," A voice spoke steadily behind him. Sasuke dropped Sakura to the ground, and turned around to see Genma standing there.

"Whatever," Sasuke stated as he looked back at Sakura. "This does not concern you."

"I don't think you understand that Sakura is my student and someone hurting her is my business," Genma stated as he walked over to help Sakura up. Sasuke glared back between Genma and Sakura; his lips making a firm line.

Sasuke walked up to Sakura and placed a hand on her cheek. "We'll deal with this later, babe."

And with that said, Sasuke stalked off. Sakura glanced up from holding her neck to see Genma's hand offering to help her up.

"Sorry," Sakura spoke quietly while grabbing his hand. Genma scoffed as he pulled her closer into his chest.

"That was nothing to apologize for, Sakura," Genma spoke. He smirked a little before speaking again, "But what you did to me in the closet; that is definitely something you should be apologizing for."

Sakura had an innocent expression on her face. "What did I do in the closet, Genma-sensei?" Sakura asked while turning her head to one side, and placing a finger under her chin.

Genma snorted at the pure innocence that radiated off of the girl. He slyly placed a hand underneath her skirt. "You are anything but innocent, Ms. Haruno."

Sakura smirked, and pulled away from Genma. She dropped down to grab her bag, and with a wave she was gone. Genma's mouth dropped as he watched her disappear.

Suddenly, Sakura boomed back around the corner, and ran straight from Genma. She jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist, and kissed him deeply. Jumping back off of him, Sakura's smirk grew when she saw the new _problem _Genma had dealing with his pants.

"You're right sensei," Sakura spoke seductively. "I'm not innocent."

And with that Sakura bounded down the hallways again, and exited the building. Genma stood still; hoping she would return, but she didn't. Sighing, Genma lifted the brief case he had dropped when he had helped Sakura, and headed towards the exit.

"Positively evil," Genma muttered to himself as he jumped on his motorcycle. Putting on his blue helmet, Genma started to chew on another senbon needle that could be seen through the helmet.

Sighing, Genma sped off into the ever darkening night.

---

Genma arrived at the bar early; like always he knew is companion would be late, but he really didn't mind. Glancing around the room, Genma noticed this bar was actually pretty 'hip' and 'cool' as Kakashi would put it.

No wonder the old pervert liked to come here; he always enjoyed people from the younger crowd. Genma was surprised he hadn't been fired yet from flirting with some of his students.

Genma chuckled to himself while taking a swig of beer. Kakashi wasn't dumb enough to be caught sleeping around with his students, and he was definitely too smart to be fired because of it.

Genma glanced at the door once he heard it close. Seeing his friend, Genma waved him over, and they sat down together. Kakashi's face looked stressed.

"You need to get laid man," Genma stated as the waitress came back with a couple more beers. "You're too uptight about something."

Kakashi rested his head on his arms. "I know," Kakashi groaned. "I just haven't found the time."

Genma snorted as he took another drink. "Kakashi, you know you've had the time," Genma chided as he looked at his friend. He was secretly happy Kakashi hadn't asked what had happened during detention; that was not fun.

Kakashi sighed, but then spoke, "Never mind about me man, what happened during detention? Anything I would approve of?" Kakashi wiggled his eye brows suggestively.

It was Genma's turn to groan. He placed a hand on his forehead as he looked at the table. "Nothing happened," Genma muttered.

Kakashi smirked; having the attention drawn from him was definitely a good thing. "Aw, don't be like that Genma," Kakashi stated while trying to look at his friends face. Seeing the frustration on it, Kakashi laughed. "She was there, wasn't she? The little pink haired fire cracker?"

Genma nodded his head.

"Well have you fucked her yet?" Kakashi asked.

Genma shook his head.

"Man, what is wrong with you?" Kakashi asked. "You know you both want each other; just do it and get it over with."

Genma shook his head, and looked back up at Kakashi. "I know I really want her, but it's all moving _way _too fast. I mean we we're in a closet in under twenty minutes of being in detention together-"

"I thought you said you didn't have sex..." Kakashi's eyebrow rose.

"I didn't, but, I mean, she, um, she... Never mind!" Genma rested his head in his hand again. "It doesn't matter. I don't even know if she's 18 yet! And my God she's a student! What the fuck am I thinking?!"

Kakashi gave his friend a look of pity. "I know how you feel my friend, but at least you're not like Ebisu... I mean that guy is so perverted and..." Kakashi shuddered. "At least you're not that bad. And I mean you're only hot for one girl. One girl that happens to be hot for you, I wouldn't worry about it."

Genma nodded as he took another drink of beer; this time downing it. Looking over towards his friend, Genma thought he saw a flash of pink and instantly thought of Sakura. Genma stood, and tried to find the source of his attractions, but didn't.

Turning back towards his booth, Kakashi raised a suggestive eyebrow. "What were you doing?"

"I thought I saw Sakura," Genma stated while sitting down.

"Man, you have it soo bad for this girl," Kakashi chuckled as he ordered a few more beers.

Genma nodded, and rested his head on his arms. "Hey wait! Weren't we supposed to be talking about you getting laid?" Genma raised an accusing finger. "How the heck did the subject even change to me?!"

Kakashi chuckled again. "Idiot."

Genma groaned. "I'm just going to try and ignore her tomorrow," Genma spoke while mellowing out. "I mean we've only had one day of school."

"You do seem to be taking this a little too fast," Kakashi stated. "But that would mean that you would want to have a relationship with her, not just a little romp around the sack. But I think she has a boy friend already..."

"Hey that's right," Genma spoke. "Does he have stupid looking raven hair, cocky attitude?"

Kakashi nodded his head, "Yeah, why?"

"I saw him beating her up in the hallway after detention today; I highly doubt they're together anymore..." Genma spoke.

"Yeah, well Sasuke has always been a little weird when it comes to Sakura; possessive is the word I would use."

Genma nodded his head. "Yeah, that jerk was trying to choke her," Genma clenched his fists. "What kind of man does that?! I mean tomorrow I'll have to make sure Sakura is okay, and try to follow her around during passing time a bit and-"

"You're getting too involved again," Kakashi chided. "You do realized you said you would ignore her tomorrow, right?"

Genma groaned again. "Fuck."


	6. Chapter 6

Okay everyone I thought you deserved a treat for being such great supporters and fans to this story, so guess what? It's lemon time!!! Oh, and this is my first lemon scene so just remember that. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Warning: If you're not 18 you shouldn't be reading this. Lemon warning ahead.**

* * *

Sakura looked at the clock in her car. "6:00?" Sakura questioned herself quietly. She glanced around the school parking lot to notice very few cars were there that early in the morning. She mentally groaned.

Last night she couldn't stop thinking about Genma, and decided it would be a good idea to get to school extra early just to see him. Now she wasn't so sure. "Is he even here?" Sakura questioned herself.

Laughing lightly, she opened her car door and walked to the front of the school. Opening the door Sakura looked at herself in the window. She unbuttoned two buttons on her top, and messed up her hair a bit. She smiled lightly as she pushed open the door to the school. "Better try."

---

Genma sat in his desk looking miserable. He hadn't slept at all the previous night, and decided to come to the school early just to try and get work done; and get his hot pink haired student out of his head.

Genma looked up towards the door when he heard light footsteps of high heels coming down the hallway. God, he knew it was her; it just had to be. The foot steps were so light, and she was so petite. Genma looked at the clock. "What could she be doing here at 6 in the morning?" Genma had to ask himself as he stood from his desk.

Hearing the foot steps stop just outside of his doorway, Genma had to suck in a breath to calm his nerves. She had obviously came here early for something hadn't she? Oh God, this was not good, not good at all.

When the door opened Genma got a good look at his pink haired student, and his breath hitched. He quickly had to place his hand on his desk to keep him from stumbling; she looked like a dream.

Her hair was messy and set in two pig tails, and her school uniformed skirt was hitched up rather high. He also noticed the fact that her tie was lying loosely around her shoulders, and her blouse was unbuttoned showing a fair amount of cleavage.

"Sak-Ms. Haruno, what are you doing her so early?" Genma asked as he watched the young vixen close the door to his classroom, and lock it. Praise God this girl was smart.

She turned back around and gave Genma a very sultry look. "I _need _you, sensei," Sakura spoke with a sense of desperation in her voice. Genma instantly hardened.

He walked over to her, and pushed her up against the door and smirked. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear that," his voice sounded husky. He quickly unbuttoned the rest of her top, and tore it off her.

Instantly seeing the exposed skin of her torso, Genma attached his lips to her neck. He placed open mouth kisses over her throat and up her collar bone; he got a hearty moan in response.

Sakura's hands were tangled in his chocolate brown hair, and she tried to get their bodies closer. Wrapping both legs against his waist, she let out a loud gasp. The friction between the two was causing her to feel warm all over, and heat radiated off of her.

Genma worked his way up from her neck towards her mouth where he caught her in a breathtaking kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth only after he tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth. His hands were left to openly explore her gorgeous body, and were currently resting on her hips.

Genma moved his left hand from her hip to the fabric of her bra, he tore his mouth away from hers just for enough time to let him take her all in.

She was wearing a black bra, along with her gray skirt, and white stockings. Her heels were still on, but her hair was no longer in pig tails.

Attaching himself back to her neck again, Genma shifted her to rest completely against his chest. Doubling checking to make sure she had locked the door, Genma walked heatedly over to his desk, and roughly placed Sakura down on the top of it. Leaning over her, Genma now trailed kisses down her torso; he stopped at certain places giving them more extra attention.

He stopped at the black bra, and smirked when he saw her lusty face. He lifted the bra over her chest too heated to have time to actually take the thing off. Roughly, Genma's face was smashed against one of her breasts, and Sakura moaned loudly. Genma used his tongue to swirl along the nipple until he bit down gently on it.

"GENMA!" Sakura screamed. Genma smirked and switched to her other breast. Taking this one in his mouth, Genma sucked on it. Placing the erect nipple in his mouth, he swirled his tongue around it in one motion, and then bit down again on it.

Her breasts were slightly pink after his ministrations and he continued to trail his tongue down her body until he hit her belly button. He whirled his tongue inside, and then nipped at it playfully. He heard a gasp from the girl beneath him, and he started to grind his hips into hers faster.

He continued his trail of kisses down her body until he reached the top of her skirt. Smirking devilishly, he pulled the skirt down with little effort. Next, staring at the matching pair of black panties wore before him he almost doubled over.

Taking the light fabric of her panties in his teeth, Genma slowly, painfully slowly, pulled her panties from her heated core.

Genma smirked once she was completely naked before him; laid out on his desk. The only thing she had left on were her white stockings. He had fantasies like this, and it just so happened she was the one he had been fantasizing about. Genma looked down to her face when he noticed she was pouting.

"You still have all your clothes on," Genma found Sakura's pout to be unbelievably sexy. Crashing his lips against her, he placed a finger at her heated core. He bit down on her lip, and Sakura moaned into his mouth. Her hands were tangled in Genma's hair again, and she pulled on it, _hard. _

"Now," Sakura begged against his lips. Genma obliged and inserted a finger inside her dripping wet core.

"Oh," Sakura moaned. Genma pumped his finger in and out of her at a steady slow motion. Once he saw she was comfortable he carefully added another finger, and placed his thumb against her clit.

With every pump of his fingers, Genma would brush her clit softly with his thumb. Sakura's eyes closed and she threw her head back. "GENMA!"

Genma smirked, and brought his head down on her stomach. He used his tongue to trail a wet line from below her belly button to just above her core. He swirled his tongue playfully in the patch of pink hair while he continued his thrusts.

Genma traced his tongue down until it met with his thumb, taking his fingers out of her core he let his tongue take over. "Sen-sensei," Sakura's breath was in rigid pants. He allowed his tongue to slip in between her wet folds, and he tasted her wet juices.

His groan caused Sakura to open her eyes, and stare down at her sensei below her. "Sensei?" Sakura asked questioningly.

"You taste... so good." Genma let out another groan as Sakura felt her stomach tighten. Her core felt even more hot, and she threw her head back as she came.

Genma licked out all the juices that flowed from her, and tried to help her ride out her high for as long as possible. Genma traced his mouth back up Sakura's body he left butterfly kisses in his wake. He trailed them up to her mouth and gave her a passionate kiss.

Slowly unzipping his pants, Genma shrugged the offending object down to his knees. Then came his boxers, until he was completely settled before her woman hood. He slowly took off his shirt to give Sakura some extra skin to play with, and then thrusted into her.

Sakura's head was thrown back, and she let out a loud scream. She had never, _never _felt so full in her whole life. She moved her head up to see Genma's face to see it contorted into one of pleasure and pain. When Sakura felt the beginnings of the pain go away in her own body, she started to grind her hips roughly against his. He let out a breathy gasp, and then turned his eyes back down on her.

Hazily eyes covered in lust, emerald eyes covered in lust; the two's eyes mimicked each others. Genma quickly laid above Sakura throwing the rest of his paperwork off of his desk, and began to thrust in and out of her with a new sense of vigor.

Deep, hard, and fast thrusts were the only thing that registered in Sakura's mind. It seemed with every thrust he just kept getting deeper until- "OH!"

Genma smirked; he had hit her g-spot. Genma's thrusts became faster and faster until it felt that Sakura was going to faint; it felt soo good. Genma was slowly loosing his cool; he was going to cum soon; she was just too tight.

With one last hard thrust, Genma and Sakura came together. Sakura's eyes closed, and she threw her head back, and was about to moan when Genma placed his mouth over hers. She and Genma rode out their highs together, and then Sakura looked questioningly back at Genma.

"It's 7:15 now hime," Genma spoke breathlessly into her ear; she felt his hot breath. "There are definitely teachers here now."

"Oh," Sakura blushed lightly. "You don't think anyone heard did you?"

"No, hime," Genma said with a smirk. He slowly rose off of her, and helped her sit up on his desk. He placed his mouth by he ear again. "But you were quite loud so I can't be sure."

"Genma!" Sakura spoke playfully as she slapped his chest. She gently raised her hands to snake her bra down from it's newly found location near her neck.

Sakura hopped off of his desk, and moved to where her panties and skirt were lying on the ground. She slipped them on with little effort, and began walking over to the other side of the room where her shirt lay.

Before she could get very far, Genma wrapped her up in his arms, and nuzzled his head against her neck. Genma's mouth began to suck against her neck until her bit it.

Genma smirked, and chuckled lightly as he watched her scramble off to grab her shirt. "What was that for?" Sakura asked with a scowl present on her face. Genma walked up to her and helped her button her shirt.

"I thought it would be obvious," Genma spoke huskily. "It's so no one else can touch you."

Sakura smirked, and then looked to his still shirtless form. She attached her mouth to his neck, and began sucking and nipping at it. Genma let his hands rest on her hips while he shivered involuntarily. After only a few minutes, Sakura stepped back; smirk still in place.

"What was that for?" Genma asked looking into her eyes.

"I thought it would be obvious," Sakura spoke repeating his words. "It's so no one else can touch you."

Genma smirked as he walked back to his desk, and pulled on his shirt. Glancing back at Sakura, she waved lightly, and exited his classroom. Genma sat back in his desk, and smirked.

"So no one else can _touch_ you."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey dedicated fans!! Here's a little update; there's not a lot of interaction, but they can't be with each other every minute right? I promise the next one will be better. And there's a little HinataXNaruto in this chapter... they are too cute as a couple.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Genma smirked as he watched his pink haired vixen disappear behind his classroom door. He would be lying if he said he wasn't excited for the twos' next meeting. He sighed as he thought up ways they could get to _know _each other better.

Genma was so lost in thought that he did not notice when Kakashi entered his room. A hand waving in front of his face forced Genma to return to reality; instead of thinking about Sakura's flawless body or her.... "Damn it," Genma cursed.

Kakashi chuckled lightly, taking in his friend's disheveled appearance. He gave his friend an all knowing look before he sighed. "I thought you were going to ignore her from now on," Kakashi muttered while he leaned against one of the student desks in the classroom.

Genma just shrugged his shoulders while trying to feign an innocent look. "Its not my fault I was seduced," Genma stated smugly.

Kakashi chuckled while taking a look at his friend. "I guess I can't blame you if you were seduced... she took full advantage of you?"

It was Genma's turn to chuckle as he nodded his head towards Kakashi. "Yes, it seems my student took complete and full advantage of poor, little, helpless me."

Kakashi noticed the glazed over lust look in Genma's eyes. "Don't tell me you're going to do this again... I mean it was a one time thing, right?"

Genma remained silent.

"You're not serious?" Kakashi's visible eye widened. "What kind of relationship can you expect to have with your student? She may be eighteen but still..."

"This pink haired girl," Genma started while placing his head against his desk. "I can't get her out of my head... I can't stop thinking about her..."

"I don't think this is a healthy relationship man," Kakashi stated as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "But we'll talk about it later... I mean now all I want to know is how was it?"

Genma groaned. "Incredible."

---

Sakura happily walked down the hallway humming a sweet melody to anyones' ears. She stopped at her locker thinking she could grab her materials before going out, and talking with her friends.

Opening her locker door, she blushed as she looked into her locker mirror. There was a large red hickey on the right side of Sakura's neck. "Oh God, how am I going to explain this one?" Sakura muttered to herself quietly.

"Explain what one forehead?" Ino asked as she walked up to the pinkette's locker.

Sakura chuckled nervously, and started rubbing the red area while she hid it from her friends view. Ino noticed Sakura was trying to hide something, and her being the amazing friend she was decided to make her friend tell her what it was. "What's going on Sakura-Chan?" Ino asked.

"Ehehehe," Sakura laughed as she rested her hand against her neck. Ino was positive she was hiding something now, and forcible grabbed Sakura's hand and pried it away from her neck.

"Oh My God, Forehead!" Ino gasped as she looked at the large red love mark someone had left her friend. "Wait does that mean... YOU GOT INTO HIS PANTS ALREADY?!?!"

Sakura laughed nervously again. "Ehehe... I guess I'll be getting that job at your mother's flower shop sooner than we thought..."

Ino started to laugh. "Unbelievable Forehead, you're simple unbelievable... it only took you one day," Ino stated as she shut Sakura's locker for her once she found that Sakura was done. "So... when did it happen?"

"Well I came in early this morning," Sakura stated while shifting her books in her hands uncomfortably. "Around 6 if I remember correctly, and-"

"You had sex at six o'clock in the morning?" Ino asked in an exasperated tone.

"Hehehe," Sakura laughed nervously, again; the girl then started gaining her confidence back. "Wait, so what if I did?"

Ino chuckled as she and Sakura arrived at their tree to wait for Hinata. "I never said anything bad about it Forehead," Ino said. "I'm actually surprised you had enough energy that early in the morning... You're not usually a morning person."

"Wow Ino, aren't you a peach this morning?" Sakura spoke sarcastically while she rolled her eyes. Her blonde haired friend punched her lightly in the shoulder, and the two girls laughed at each other.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" The two heard from behind them. They turned around to see the loud mouthed Naruto that was in their gym class. He was a nice enough guy, and Sakura smiled at him.

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura waved happily to him. "What's up?"

Naruto gave Sakura a weary look as he blinked a few times. "Did she get laid or something?" Naruto asked Ino while looking cautiously at Sakura. "She's never usually this happy... especially in the mornings."

He received a punch to the head, as Ino chuckled at his misfortune. "Yeah, Sakura-Chan got laid... didn't you see the possessive mark on the side of her neck?" Ino laughed seeing the flushed look on her friend's face; it was always fun to tease Sakura.

Naruto stood up instantly serious. He walked over to Sakura and glanced at her neck; then he glared at her. "You better not be getting back together with the Teme..." Naruto stated in a threatening tone. "You're too good for that Sakura-Chan! I swear I'll kill the Teme if-"

Sakura waved her hands up in defense, and shook her head. "Hell no," Sakura spoke quickly; she needed to change the subject. "But what are you doing here, Naruto?"

Naruto's face turned a bright red, and he started finding the grass very interesting.

Ino gasped. "You're here to see Hinata-Chan!!!" Ino screamed out loud. They all of a sudden heard a crash behind them, and turned to see Hinata on the ground.

"Oh no! Hina-Chan!" Naruto yelled loudly as he ran towards Hinata. He scooped her up in his arms, and ran towards the nurses office.

Ino and Sakura just blinked; then the two started to roll around on the ground laughing. They heard a scream from inside; Hinata had probably woke up in Naruto's arms, and she had fainted again. The girls started to laugh ever harder. That was until the bell rang, and it broke up the two girls fun.

"I'll see you in Calc, Sakura-Chan," Ino spoke as she turned down a hall opposite of Sakura's. "And I better get to hear more about this... _exciting_ morning of yours."

"Yeah," Sakura called back to her friend. "I'll see you."

Sakura raced giddily back to the room she had been in earlier in the morning. She tried to compose herself, and took a deep breath before stepping into his room. She frowned when she realized a couple of students were already in their seats. She sighed and walked to her own seat.

"Good morning Genma-sensei," Sakura spoke while setting her pack down next to her seat. She flipped her hair lightly allowing the brown haired teacher a chance to glance at her neck; he smirked in satisfaction.

"Good morning Ms. Haruno," Genma spoke as he _accidentally _bumped into her while walking towards the door. That caused him to _accidentally _grab her ass as he nearly fell over. "Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Haruno."

Sakura looked into Genma's eyes to find he was anything but sorry, but decided to play along. "Oh, it's fine Sensei," Sakura smirked playfully. "We wouldn't want you to fall on me top of me though, would we?"

"Oh no, Ms. Haruno," Genma held back a groan. "We wouldn't want you under me... _again." _Genma spoke the last part in a whisper.

"Yes," Sakura spoke back in a whisper. "I want to try being on the top next time."

Genma smirked as the final bell rang, and he walked over to shut his classroom door. Before he could do so, however, a blonde haired boy came racing down the hallway with the raven haired Hyuga in his grasps.

"OH NO!" The blonde yelled much to everyones' including Genma's amusement. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you here on time Hina-Chan!"

Hinata smiled and gracefully escaped from Naruto's arms. "It's okay, Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she patted his cheek. "You better get going before Kakashi-sensei actually beats you to class."

"Oh right!" Naruto yelled while running back in the opposite direction. "BYE HINATA-CHAN!"

Hinata turned bright red as she entered Genma's classroom. All eyes were on her, and she quickly sat down in her seat next to Sakura. Sakura was grinning like a mad man, and turned to Hinata with an eyebrow raise.

"Not a word Sakura-Chan," Hinata spoke while setting her head down on the desk. "Not a word."

"Of course," Sakura said while turning back towards the front of the room; her grin still set in place.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took me so long to update; I hit a complete wall when trying to write this chapter. Luckily for all of us, I suppose, I just chose to ignore the story until something came to me :) I think you guys are going to like it.

There are going to be a few new characters introduced in this chapter(they maybe important in the story they may not; I'm not going to tell :))and of course some GenmaSaku time. :D I know you all enjoy that. Hopefully the next chapter will be up by the end of the weekend.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura grinned for ear to ear as she watched Hinata from the corner of her eyes. Her red face had not lessened in the fifteen minutes she had been in class. Sakura let out a light chuckle, so only Hinata could hear it.

Hinata turned her head to glare at the pink haired girl beside her, and that caused Sakura to chuckle louder.

"Is there something about my lesson that amuses you, Ms. Haruno?" Genma asked raising his eyes expectantly at the pink haired girl in front of him. Sakura smirked and shook her head.

"No Genma-Sensei," Sakura said while batting her eyes at him.

"Good," Genma said in mock-seriousness as he walked back to the front of his desk. He opened his book of _Romeo and Juliet_, but was quickly cut off by a knock that sounded around his room.

He swiftly stood from his seat, and walked toward the door. "Talk amongst yourselves class," Genma muttered as he opened the door, and walked out of the classroom.

"I wonder what that's all about," Sakura spoke to her friend. Hinata just shrugged; she was no longer embarrassed now that everyones' attention was on something else.

"Maybe we have a new student," Hinata spoke after a while. Sakura nodded her head; she had heard something about a new student coming to their school. A few new students now that she thought about it...

"Maybe we'll have a new girl to befriend," Sakura said wistfully as she rested her head against her desk.

Hinata nodded quickly. "That would be nice," Hinata said. "But now that I think about it... I think my cousin is coming to our school..."

"That arrogant one?" Sakura asked; Hinata nodded her head. "Aw, that guy is like a stick in the mud."

Hinata giggled lightly. "He may be a stick in the mud, but he's family, Sakura-Chan," Hinata said as she looked back to the door to see it open slowly. "And he's very protective over me... which is kind of sweet I guess."

"Ha ha," Sakura chuckled as she stared at her friend. "That won't do so well for Naruto then..."

Hinata's face showed that of horror, but the two girls' conversation was cut off when their Sensei re-entered the room. A few students followed in behind; two boys and a girl.

"Hey class, these are our new students. Please introduce yourselves," Genma spoke lazily as he sat back in his chair. Sakura had to smile as he leaned his head against the back of his chair, and swished his senbon needle around with his tongue... She remembered that tongue. Sakura had to repress a shiver as the memory of his tongue caressing all over her body was brought in to her mind.

She was cut off from her thoughts when the first student began to speak; it was one with red hair. "My name is Gaara... leave me alone."

'Fair enough,' Sakura thought to herself as he labeled this 'Gaara' as a not so nice person. She turned her head slightly at the next boy in the line. This was Hinata's cousin; the stick in the mud.

"Hn," the long brown haired boy spoke. His eyes were closed, but Sakura knew they were the white Hyuga eyes that every Hyuga member had. "Neji..."

Sakura openly gapped at the two boys in front of her... how unbelievably boring they were. She turned her head towards the last of the new students to see a red headed girl with glasses.. She already knew she was not going to like her.

Her skirt was hiked up too high for her to be respectable, and her top only had the middle three buttons buttoned. Sakura and Hinata both looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Sakura mouthed the word '_skank' _to Hinata; she had to repress a laugh.

"Hi, my name is Karin!" She spoke with fake enthusiasm... 'Yep, definitely don't like her,' Sakura thought to herself quietly. "I guess you could say I'm a nice person; I love boys! I came from the same school Neji and Gaara came from; we're all friends!-"

Gaara snorted at her when she said this.

"I really like flowers, and like doing girly things. Make-up is super hot... and I really like a certain brown haired Sensei that plays with senbon needles."

Genma choked on his senbon as it was his turn to openly gape at something today. Karin turned around and gave him what she thought was a seductive wink; he grimaced _'And definitely a skank,' _Sakura spoke to herself as she allowed herself to glare a little at the red haired girl before her..

"Okay... You three uh. Take a seat, and we'll get on reading the rest of the story," Genma spoke with confusion as he stood from his desk.

The red head Karin smirked at Sakura as she walked passed her. Sakura almost sneered, but then she 'accidentally' suck her foot out to stretch it as Karin walked by. Karin screamed as she fell towards the ground with a thud. Sakura smirked, and the rest of the class chuckled as they watched the new student fall.

"What the hell was that!?" Karin screeched at Sakura as she stood and pointed an accusing finger at the girl.

"Who me?" Sakura asked looking as innocent as she could. She slightly pointed to herself, and then looked back at Genma with big eyes. "I didn't do anything Sensei."

Genma looked highly amused. He had to fight back a groan when he saw her innocent face, and gave her lusty eyes.

The bell suddenly rang, as the whole class had lost track of time, and students began running toward the exit. "Ms. Haruno, you will have to stay after class, and discuss just how innocent you really are." Genma spoke suggestively; at least it sounded suggestive to Sakura, it seemed the rest of the class didn't notice.

Hinata raised her eyebrows as she waved to Sakura, and left to go to Calc saying she'd 'hopefully' see her there. Genma slowly followed the last student besides Sakura to the door, and quickly shut it. A faint click was heard, as he locked the door, and turned around with a predatory stare at Sakura.

Sakura looked at him suggestively, before casually sitting atop his desk; legs sprawled out before him. In mere seconds he was on top of her crashing his lips to hers. He lightly ran his tongue along the bottom of her lip, and she complied by opening her mouth to let him explore.

Genma expertly placed his hands on the bottom of her shirt, and gently tugged it upward. Sakura's eyes were closed as the hands she had placed behind Genma's head moved so her shirt could be lifted off. They eagerly returned to their resting place, and roughly tugged his hair earning her a stifled moan.

Taking the chance she needed, Sakura allowed her tongue to enter his moist caver, and ran her it along his sensitive teeth. Genma smirked at her playfulness, and coaxed her tongue into a battle of sorts with his own.

Genma pulled back from Sakura panting. He quickly took a breath, and then attached himself to her neck. He trailed his tongue along her collar bone, and then traced it back up to below her jaw slowly. When on the trail, she let out a squeak when he hit an especially tender spot causing him to smirk.

Trailing his tongue over the sensitive part of her neck, he gently bit down on it allowing his teeth to break through her flesh. Sakura's mouth opened to let out a moan, but Genma quickly placed two fingers from his hand into her mouth. She swirled the two digits around her mouth with her tongue, and sucked on the two lightly.

He had to hold back a groan as he watched her suck on his fingers. He quickly attached himself to her neck once again, and started nipping.

The bell signaling a new class hour began caused the two to jump in surprise. Genma stood back quickly, and fixed his shirt as he helped Sakura up from his desk. "You should get going to class," Genma spoke with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Sakura smiled as she grabbed her shirt, and pulled it back on. She placed a tender kiss on his lips, and looked up into his eyes. "You still have to write me a pass," Sakura said.

Genma smirked. "But if I don't that means you will have to come to detention more," Genma spoke as he sat down, and rested in his chair. "I definitely wouldn't mind more Sakura-Genma detention time."

Sakura glared lightly at the older man. She walked up to him, and placed a hand on his chest as she sat down on his lap. She slowly ground her hips against his, causing him to groan. "But Genma," Sakura spoke softly in his ear. "You already know that I have detention for the next month. Would you really tease poor little innocent me?"

"Oh, but Sakura," Genma spoke with a smirk. "You know I would."

She glared at him, and he sighed in defeat. He grabbed a pass that was on his table, and quickly wrote out a excuse for her tardiness. She went to grab it when he was done writing, but Genma caught her wrist instead.

"Come out with me tonight," Genma spoke while looking into her eyes.

Sakura's eyes widened a little bit, and she couldn't hold back her smile. "Like a date?" She asked.

"Yes," Genma spoke easily as he used his other hand to caress her face.

"But what about-"

"Don't worry about it Sakura," Genma said while sending a silent plea to her. "Just meet me back here at seven, okay?"

Sakura smiled. "Of course," she said as he let go of her wrist. She gave him another light kiss on his lips, and then standing up from his lap she walked off towards the door.

"And Sakura?" Genma said as she unlocked the door.

"Yes?"

"I expect you to wear something that will be easy for you to take off," Genma spoke in a suggestive tone.

"I wouldn't dream of wearing anything less," Sakura spoke sarcastically as she left through the door she had opened. Genma allowed himself to rest back against his chair again and smirked.

"This ought to be fun."


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone!!! I said I'de update before the weekend was over and I did! I hope you all had a spectacular weekend, and got lots and lots of sun! Oh, and a heads up to all of you, I am putting a little InoXxKakashi in here along with a little bit of NarutoXxHinata. If you don't like it... meh I don't care it's my story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Um, hey! I'm not really sure if the Boutique I mentioned in here is a real store or not... it has a website? Ha ha, I think that's good enough. Pretty dress too; for all you ladies lookin. ;)

* * *

The three girls sat together at lunch; Ino and Hinata were gapping at Sakura. "What?" Sakura asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"I can't believe your going on a date with him!" Ino whisper/yelled as she glared at her friend. "Do you know how much trouble you could get into?"

"It would be much more serious for him if we get caught," Sakura said lightly while stirring her food with a fork. "And I don't even know where he's taking me tonight."

"I think it's romantic," Hinata spoke wistfully. "A forbidden love between a teacher and student... unbelievably romantic."

All three girls sighed in unison. "I guess you're right Hinata-Chan," Ino said while taking another bit of her salad. "Oh, and what are you going to wear to the date, Forehead?"

"I haven't even thought about that yet!" Sakura spoke frantically. She giggled to herself as she remembered his words.

"_I expect you to wear something that will be easy for you to take off," Genma spoke in a suggestive tone._

"Um... something that is easy to take off," Sakura said as took another bite of sandwich.

Ino snorted and looked at her friend with amusement. "Like you have anything like that," Ino snickered. She abruptly stood up and with a fist thrust in the air. "WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING! NOW!!"

Hinata groaned quietly as Sakura slapped her hand to her forehead. "We still have school today..."

Ino gave Sakura and Hinata pleading puppy dog eyes. "Pwease?" Ino asked. "We can just skip. It's not a big deal."

"But Ino-Chan, Saku-Chan is suppose to have detention after school today," Hinata said after she got finished stuffing some mashed potatoes in her mouth.

"That's the point!" Ino said while thrusting another fist into the air. "You'll get extra detention so you'll get to spend more time with him!"

"Oh," Hinata and Sakura said dumbly together. "You're a genius Ino!" Hinata said with a smile.

"Ugh," Sakura muttered. "Fine; we'll go shopping. But if I don't like what you pick out I won't wear it."

Ino gave a smug smile. "Sure sure Forehead, whatever you say."

---

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata giggled to each other as they stepped inside the mall. "I can't believe leaving school was that easy," Hinata said.

"I know. It's like it was almost too easy..." Sakura said while looking around suspiciously.

"What are you three doing here?" A voice asked the trio from behind. They all turned in unison to see Kakashi Hatake there. Sakura noticed Ino's immediate reaction; a bright red blushing face.

"Oh, Kakashi-Sensei," Ino spoke her cheeks still a tinge of pink. "We're just going out... getting some new clothes for Sakura-Chan; she has a date tonight."

Kakashi lifted his eyebrows as Sakura elbowed Ino in the stomach. "Ha ha, Ino," Sakura said while glaring at the blonde. "Um... what are you doing here Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Oh me?" Kakashi asked while trying to give them an innocent look. "I'm just picking up some more reading material for school..."

The girls immediately saw him flash a bright orange book, and Ino smirked. "Ah, Icha Icha, Kakashi-Sensei?" Ino asked with a knowing grin. "I do not believe that is school reading material..."

Kakashi's jaw dropped at the blonde's knowledge of his favorite book. "Ah.. um..-"

"Kakashi!" Another voice spoke from behind them. "What's taking so long, man?"

The group turned again to see a red faced and slightly panting Genma. Genma raised his eyes at his friend, before ultimately noticing the trio of girls. "Oh Ms. Haruno," Genma said with a smug smirk as he looked at Sakura. "I don't believe school ends for another three class periods, and then if I remember correctly you have detention after that, correct?"

Sakura smirked as she gazed back into Genma's eyes. "Oh yes, I am quite aware,_ Sensei" _Sakura's voice practically came out as a purr. "But I have a date tonight, and my friends wanted to help me pick out something to wear.

"Besides," Sakura spoke again. "I don't think you wouldn't mind spending more detention time with me, _Sensei."_

Genma began to walk closer to Sakura until a firm hand was placed on his shoulder. "We gotta go man," Kakashi said as he looked back at the group of girls. "They may not be heading back to the school, but we still gotta teach."

Genma sighed as he cast one last glance at Sakura. "Have a good time on your date, Ms. Haruno," Genma spoke with a glint in his eyes. "I'm sure you're going to go somewhere completely unexpected..."

And with one final wave, Genma and Kakashi were out of sight. Ino turned around with a smirk adorning her features. She glanced at Hinata and Sakura who seemed to be looking at her funny.

"What?" Ino asked.

"How do you know what Icha Icha is?" Sakura asked in an accusatory tone.

Ino blushed a deep red, and then just stomped ahead of them muttering something along the lines of, "three weeks in a cabin," "nothing else to read," "not really porn," "good literature."

Hinata and Sakura giggled as they watched their blonde friend storm away. They quickly followed after her, and the trio was once again together. "So where should we go, Sakura-Chan?" Hinata asked as she linked arms with both Ino and Sakura.

"Don't ask Forehead, Hinata-Chan," Ino muttered. "She doesn't know where to get clothes."

Sakura cast a glare at Ino, but the blonde ignored her as she dragged her and Hinata to a store. Hinata looked up at the sigh, and sweat dropped. "Erotic Desires?"

"What kind of place is this Pig?" Sakura asked as she glanced at a few store mannequins that were in the window. A very _very _small police woman's costume was on display along with a sexy nurse costume.

"Oh hell no," Sakura muttered as she tried to walk away. Ino quickly grabbed her arm and started to drag her back. "But think about Hinata! Her poor little virgin eyes!"

Sakura kept kicking and screaming as Ino dragged her into the store.

---

Hinata stood outside still looking at the name of the store with wide eyes until her two friends exited again some twenty minutes later. Sakura was glaring at Ino as the two both had a bag of items in their hands.

"Can I get something I can actually wear to the date now, please?" Sakura asked as she linked herself with Hinata's elbow, and pulled her away from the store.

"Don't be sucha prude Forehead," Ino said with a chuckle. "Sides, I got something for Hina in the store too!"

Hinata blushed an unhealthy shade of read, as she became the one who began to pull Sakura away from the store.

"Aw," Ino said with a pout. "You two aren't any fun. At least I got the new Icha Icha," Ino said as she brought out an orange book from her bag, and began to read as she walked.

"Ino-Chan," Hinata smiled as she looked at her friend. "We gotta find some date clothes for Sakura-Chan!"

"Yeah, yeah," Ino said as she kept her nose in the book. "We'll go to this next store up here."

"What's it called?" Sakura asked wearily.

"It's something French I think," Ino muttered as she looked up from her book. A bright grin was set in her features as she looked just ahead of them. "Yup! It's called _Boutique to You_."

"Oh," Hinata spoke with a smile. "It's actually a _normal _store!"

"The dresses are really pretty," Sakura spoke as they entered the store. She instantly went to the section of green colored clothes. "But I don't really think it's French..."

"Boutique is French okay Forehead," Ino said as she sent a glare to her friend. "It's French for shop."

"It's so much easier when it's color coded," Hinata mentioned heading towards a black section of clothes. Ino just smiled widely as she put her book back in her bag. She went instantly for the black dress section next to Hinata.

"Hi, is there anything I can help you with?" Someone asked Sakura from behind. Sakura smiled as she saw someone around their age.

"Yeah," Sakura said while smiling sheepishly. "I'm going on a date tonight, and-"

"You need not say any more," the girl with brown hair smiled. Her hair was up in two odd shaped buns on the top of her head; she kind of looked like a panda. "I'm Tenten by the way; I'm assuming these girls are your friends?"

Sakura laughed as she saw Hinata and Ino trying to play hide and seek in one of the clothes racks. "Yeah," Sakura said. "The blonde one's Ino, the raven haired on is Hinata, and I'm Sakura. It's nice to meet you Tenten."

Tenten smiled brightly as she looked in Sakura's eyes. "You're trying to find a dress that matches your eyes right?" Tenten asked. Sakura nodded her head sheepishly. "Green would go nice with your eyes, but I think you would look better in a black or red dress."

"You wouldn't think red clashes too much with the hair?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, no," Tenten said while waving a hand in the air. "It'll be fine."

With that said Tenten and Sakura headed over to the red dress section while Ino and Hinata gathered some black, purple, and blue dresses for Sakura to try on.

"Hey Forehead!" Ino sang as she skipped over to Sakura along with Hinata. The two were each carrying some ten to fifteen different dresses each for her to try on. "We got you a few dresses to try on!"

"Oh my Jesus Ino," Sakura muttered as she looked at her friend with wide eyes. Tenten just laughed at Sakura's misfortune as she added about twelve red and pink dresses to the mix.

"Oh just quit complaining and try the dresses on!" Ino said while shoving Sakura into a dressing room with the large mound of clothes. They heard Sakura grumble in the room which caused them to giggle. Their mouths hung open, though once Sakura stepped out of the dressing room.

"What?" Sakura asked as she looked at her friends expressions. "Does it look okay? I mean they don't have a mirror in the dressing room and-"

Hinata cut Sakura off. "You look gorgeous Sakura-Chan," Hinata said with sparkles in her eyes.

"And to think it was only the first dress you tried on," Tenten muttered. Sakura hurriedly walked over to a mirror, and her own jaw dropped.

"Oh my God," Sakura said as she put a hand to cover her mouth. She quickly twirled around in a circle in front of the mirror only to have her dress sway to and fro. She glanced back to Tenten and smiled widely. "I think I'll take it."

The four girls readily agreed; this was definitely _the_ dress.

* * *

Ha ha ha ha ha! Next will be the date chapter. :) I already know where they're going so I don't think that chapter should take too long.

And what color do you think Sakura's dress is gonna be? Only I know, and I'm not tellin til the next chapter :) Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

Every one be prepared, this is the longest chapter I have written for this story! YAYZ! I know you all are excited for the date chapter, so I'll let you all get to it. :)

Props to Princesssayuri1-Chan for guessing and getting the color of the dress right. This chapter is dedicated to you.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason :)** Lemon in this chapter... I think yes

* * *

Genma waited patiently next to the entrance at the school. It was roughly around six thirty, but he wanted to make sure he got there before Sakura did. He was wearing some black pants and a button up blue shirt. He was flicking his senbon around in a circular formation with his tongue, and he sighed.

"I guess I left a little too early," Genma muttered as he checked his watch again.

He heard someone sigh in front of him. "So much for being patient," Sakura said lightly. He quickly turned his head to look at her, and his mouth dropped wide open.

She wore a simple yet elegant red spaghetti strapped dress that came down a good few inches above her knees. It had a sweet heart neck line, and appeared to be made of silk. She was also wearing black stiletto heels; God she looked like a goddess from anyones' wet dream.

Sakura walked up to Genma and placed a kiss on his cheek. "You look handsome," she said with a sparkle in her eyes.

Genma's mouth shut as he got over the shock of how wonderful she looked. He gave her a smug smirk, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You look _amazing_," Genma said in a purr. "Are you ready to go?"

Sakura smiled at him, and nodded. "But where are we going?"

Genma's smirk widened as he led her to his car; his hands started to travel down lower than her waist. "That's a surprise my dear," Genma whispered in her ear as he blew on it.

Sakura shuddered, but then turned to glare at her sensei. "That's not fair," Sakura spoke with a cute pout on her face. It turned into a smirk after his reaction to it. His eyes widened, and they seemed to rest on her plump red lips.

She licked her lips teasingly before she turned back around. Genma glared, and allowed his hands to travel down below her dress, and started to caress her thigh. Genma smirked as she moaned, and he pressed her heatedly against his car.

His mouth hovered just above her ear, and his breath caused her to shiver. "You shouldn't tease me tonight Sakura," Genma said with a suppressed groan. "Nothing is going to stop me from having you tonight again and _again _until I'm satisfied."

Sakura moaned again as she pressed her rear against his already erecting penis. Genma groaned quietly, but quickly got off of her, and opened the door. Sakura gave him a defeated look until he caressed her face softly with one hand. "There will be plenty of time for that later," he said with a smirk. "We've got to get going or we're going to be late."

"You still haven't told me where we're going," Sakura said as he entered the driver side door. She pouted at him allowing her lip to quiver slightly.

"Damn it Sakura!" Genma said as he quickly brought his face to hers. He placed his mouth over hers, and instantly began caressing his tongue across her bottom lip. She allowed his tongue to slip into her wet crevice, and their tongue's engaged in a battle of dominance.

His ended up winning, and before he pulled away for a breath, he sucked her tongue softly and brought it into his own mouth. Sakura groaned with appreciation, and her hands darted toward his pants. He quickly brushed her off, and started the car.

"No more pouting," Genma said as he fixed his eyes on the road in front of them. "It's too damn distracting."

Sakura had a smug smile on her face as she gently placed her hand on Genma's thigh. "But where are we going?" Sakura asked once they were out of the school's parking lot. "Please?"

"You know we're not going anywhere around here," Genma said as he placed a hand atop of the one that was resting on his thigh. He slowly caressed it with his thumb. "That's why I don't want to be late. But no, I'm still not telling you."

"Damn," Sakura muttered as she looked out the window. "Can you at least tell me how long it will take?"

"Maybe a half an hour," Genma said. "I guess it depends how much I want to go over the speed limit tonight. We're just going to Mist; that's all."

Sakura giggled lightly. "Mist is about an hour away; Genma-_Sensei," _Sakura said in a knowing tone. "We would have drive very fast to get there in that amount of time."

Genma sent a glare Sakura's way. "Don't call me Sensei when it's just me and you together Sakura," Genma said with a frown. "I think it would be weird for other people that are around us."

Sakura nodded her head. "Sure, Genma-kun, whatever you say."

"Now that's more like it."

---

Sakura's mouth dropped completely to the floor once the couple had arrived at their destination. "THIS IS A STRIP CLUB GENMA!" Sakura yelled.

Genma smirked. "I know; erotic isn't it?" Genma said with a sigh. "They really have the best wings in there though, and I doubt anyone will be inside that could recognize us... It'll be just me and you babe."

"And a bunch of half clothed strippers," Sakura muttered under her breath. "I'm sure this isn't the romantic date Ino had in mind of us going on..."

"It can't be that bad can it?" Genma asked giving her puppy dog eyes. "Please, Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura awed at the adorable look on Genma's face. "Fine," Sakura said. Genma instantly took her hand, and practically dragged her into the strip club called Mugs and Jugs. "How creative..."

Genma chuckled as he and Sakura entered the establishment, and were met by some bouncers at the front door. "Oh, Genma-san, how wonderful of you to join us again," one of the burly men said. "I see you have brought a date this time."

Genma smirked at the security guard, and walked passed them. "So you come here often do you?" Sakura asked in a mock-angry voice.

"Yeah, I come here sometimes," Genma said with a sigh. He brought her over to a table with a booth in it, and sat down pulling Sakura into the booth right beside him. He playfully pushed some hair behind her ear, and his mouth hovered over her ear. "But I thought you didn't mind perverts."

Sakura smirked and placed a hand on his chest. "I don't," she muttered looking sinful. "I just didn't know how... charming you could be on a first date."

Genma snorted, and motioned for the waitress to come over. "We'll have two baskets of wings, and two shots of sake, please," Genma said to the waitress as Sakura moved to sit on top of Genma's lap.

The waitress nodded, and walked away. "I don't think I'm old enough for sake, Genma-kun," Sakura whispered in Genma's ear as she blew on it lightly.

"I know," Genma said with a devious smirk. "I just want to get you drunk so it's easier to have my way with you."

"You know all you have to do is ask," Sakura groaned as Genma brought his mouth to her neck, and began sucking. He lightly sucked his way from one side of her neck to the other; paying slightly more attention to the soft spot just below her ears than others.

A cough interrupted the two from continuing as the waitress came back with the twos' sake. "The show should be starting soon you two; I don't want any unwanted commotion before it starts."

Sakura blushed, and Genma just chuckled as the waitress left the two alone in their booth again. Genma quickly took the shot of sake and downed it. He glanced mischievously at Sakura before accidentallydropping his cup on the floor.

"Oops," he muttered as he started to go under the table. "Let me just get that."

Sakura barely even noticed what Genma was doing because the lights began to dim at the club, and her attention was drawn to the stage. A woman who appeared to be in her early twenties with brown hair was wearing a _very _small and _very _tight cow girl costume. "Everyone give it up for ROXY!" a voice said from the speakers.

Roxy came to the front of the stage with a rope, and started trying to capture some one. That's when Sakura felt it; two strong hands on her thighs, and a face blowing on her womanhood. Sakura moaned quietly, and sent a glare under the table.

Genma just smirked as he grabbed Sakura's underwear and pulled it out away from her throbbing clit. After a few good tugs he heard a snapping sound, and his smirk grew wider. Taking the now broken panties, Genma tossed them to the floor, and replaced the underwear with his tongue.

Sakura moaned and tried to clamp her knees shut. Genma grunted, and pushed her legs even wider open for him. He trailed his tongue over her thighs, and then slowly brought it back to barely just touch her sensitive womanhood.

Sakura was so distracted she didn't even hear the announcer announce the next performer. "Everyone give it up for our red headed vixen KARIN!"

A red head walked to the stage wearing what was supposed to be a naughty secretary suit. The skirt was about four inches below her waist, and her shirt was buttoned up and tight.

Sakura turned her head towards the stage, and tried not to laugh laughed; _tried_. Genma looked up from his ministrations to see Sakura laughing rather loudly. He tried to pop his head out from under the table but Sakura wouldn't allow it.

She brought her own head down to talk in his ear. "It's that new Karin girl that was in our class this morning," Sakura muttered between breaths. "I can't believe she dances here..."

"She does?" Genma asked as he shot his head out from under the table. Taking in the girl that was trying to dance sexually on the stage, Genma gave a loud snort. The snort caused Karin to look over at their table, but Sakura shoved Genma's head under the table just in time to not have been seen.

Karin sneered as she saw Sakura, and jumped down from the stage when her act was over. "What the hell are you doing here, Pinky?" Karin asked.

Sakura glared at Karin. "I'm just here on- ah!"

Sakura couldn't stop the gasp that came from her lips when she felt Genma's tongue swirl against her clit. Karin just gave Sakura a weird look, and turned around straight into someone's arms.

"You did great tonight," the man muttered against her neck. Karin's hair blocked the view of his face from Sakura, but she thought she recognized that voice...

"Oh, Sasuke-kun," Karin slapped the man playfully on the arm; Sakura froze completely. Feeling her freeze, Genma stopped using his tongue to give her pleasure. He tried to peak out over the table, but Sakura's hands were clamped on both sides of his head; effectively keeping his head under the table.

"Who were you talking to?" Sasuke asked as he looked around Karin to see Sakura. Sasuke stared at her for a second, and then dropped his arms off of Karin. "_Sakura-Chan."_

Sakura glared at the dark haired boy. "What is it Sasuke?" Sakura asked irritably.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked stepping from behind Karin to walk closer to her booth.

"What can't a girl not come and watch some strippers perform in peace?" Sakura muttered while looking away from Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked widely at Sakura, and slipped into the booth beside her. He tried to shift over to sit next to her, but two hands stopped him from moving. They were placed on both the inside of his thighs.

"You want good time too?" A screechy-not-really-feminine-but-close-enough voice asked from below Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widen, and he quickly migrated away from the booth. He and Karin both moved away after giving Sakura a disturbed look.

Sakura snorted loudly as she felt Genma come back up, and sit next to her. "You are too much," Sakura said with a loud laugh.

Genma smirked as he pulled Sakura into his chest. "Are you ready to leave this place?"

Sakura looked up at Genma with puppy dog eyes. "We didn't even get our wings yet," Sakura said as she pouted.

"_Sakura_," Genma groaned as he started caressing the inside of her thigh. He felt her wet juices slip from below where her underwear should have been, and brushed against his fingers. "_I need you now."_

Sakura smirked as she brought her mouth to his ear in a teasing manner. "Where?" Sakura asked as she licked the outside of his earlobe.

Genma's eyes darted around the club wildly until they stopped at a door that lead to a closet. He hastily stood up taking Sakura with him, and made his way over to the door. He opened the door hurriedly, and shut it behind them just as fast once they were inside.

He instantly had Sakura pinned against the back of the door. Her leg was up on his shoulder, and Genma had begun to unzip his pants already. "No patience," Sakura tisked mockingly in his ear as she let her tongue lick his earlobe lightly.

"No patience," Genma agreed as he brought his mouth to hers; the kiss becoming immediately passionate. She placed her hands behind his head, and pulled his forward deepening the kiss. He gently ran his tongue over her bottom lip, and she replied almost instantly.

Opening her mouth, Sakura sent her tongue into Genma's to explore. She ran it over his teeth, and tickled the sides of his mouth with it. She retreated her tongue back into her own mouth before bitting gently on Genma's still wandering tongue.

He let out a groan as he moved his head away from hers'. "What was that?" Genma asked with a playful glare.

Sakura smirked as she ripped Genma's buttons open in the front of his shirt. "I thought you would like it if I played a little rough," Sakura's voice was dripping with a sound of lust as her eyes drooped towards Genma's growing erection. "Let's take care of that shall we?"

Sakura took her hands off of Genma's head, and slowly caressed his body downward until they had reached their intended location. She gently placed one hand on the shaft, and the other grasped his balls. Genma's deep intake of breath did not go on deaf ears; Sakura smirked at his reaction.

She began to pump his shaft up and down at an agonizingly slow speed. Genma groaned loudly as Sakura dropped to the floor next to her hands, and began to lick the tip of his penis every time she thrust it upwards.

The pace began to get a little faster, but Genma was having none of this. He brought her up to stand next to him, and kissed her roughly. Pressing her back against the door, he thrust his hips upward, and entered her quickly. Sakura let out a deep moan as she felt instantly filled and satisfied. She groaned in approval as his thrust got deeper and harder each time. She gripped his back digging her nails deep into his skin, actually drawing blood.

Genma's mouth bit deep into her collarbone causing Sakura to moan again. He smirked as he picked up his pace, and began to slam into Sakura even harder. With each thrust her back slammed into the door behind her causing her to groan.

"Genma!" Sakura screamed as she felt her organism run through her causing her to shiver. Her thighs clenched tightly around Genma's hard shaft, and he soon let out a sound of ecstasy along with her.

He gently rested his forehead against hers as he road out his high within her. She grasped onto his shirt, and sighed in deep contentment. "I still want those wings Genma-kun," Sakura muttered as she pressed her face into his neck. She was panting lightly, and Genma shivered at the sensation it caused him.

"But we just had dessert," Genma spoke. If he wasn't so out of breath his tone would almost have sounded whiny.

"Please Genma-kun?" Sakura asked giving him a slight pout of her lips.

"_Sakura,_" Genma groaned as his lips crashed against his neck. Sakura smirked at his reaction.

"Or we could have dessert again."


	11. Chapter 11

please don't hate me for this... MAJOR PLOT TWIST!!! I needed to add a little spice to the story. Lovz you, thanks for the reviews!!

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto**

he he sorry this chapter is shorter than the previous ones... I'll try to update quicker, too.

* * *

Sakura groaned as she heard the alarm next to her go off. She slammed her fist against it, and smirked when it stopped beeping. "Now that wasn't very nice," A voice beside her spoke as an arm wrapped around her middle. "I think you're going to have to buy me a new one, hime."

Sakura smirked as she rolled over into Genma's arms. "You really wouldn't make me buy you a new one," Sakura said while she fluttered her eyes at him. "Would you?"

"Of course I would Sakura," Genma said with a groan as he stood out of bed. "We need to get ready.

Staring at the clothes there were cast aside Genma sighed. "I don't know about you but I don't particularly like the idea of you wearing _that_ dress to school today." Genma stated as he picked up her almost forgotten red dress.

"... We could just stay in bed," Sakura muttered while pulling him back towards her. Genma dropped the dress and wrapped his arms around Sakura. She brought him closer into her chest and snuggled into his neck.

"Sakura," Genma spoke in a warning tone. "_If we stayed home all day you wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow._"

Sakura shivered as she let Genma go. "I'm going to shower." Genma said as he stood in all his naked glory. "See if you can find anything that you can wear to school today."

"But Genma-kun," Sakura said a little with a small pout. "I want to take a shower with you."

Genma groaned as he grabbed her by the wrist and brought her into his chest. He glanced at his alarm clock and smirked when he saw it was still working. "We have an hour," Genma spoke against her lips.

Sakura smirked in response. "I think we can manage that."

---

"Fuck, Sakura!" Genma yelled as he and Sakura raced toward the school's entrance. Glancing at the watch located on his wrist he cursed again. "Damn it! We could not manage an hour!"

Sakura just giggled as he pulled her along by her wrist. "I'm sorry Sensei," Sakura said going into student-teacher mode once they entered the school. "You go to class, and I'll get a late pass from the office."

Genma smirked as he grabbed the back of Sakura's head and brought her into an almost bruising kiss. "We should have more mornings like these," Genma said as he grinned suggestively.

"I agree," Sakura spoke with a light chuckle as she turned down a hallway towards the office.

Neither of them noticed the pair of eyes that were watching their _friendly_ interaction...

---

Genma smirked as he entered his classroom. He was only about twenty minutes late. That was better than Kakashi he supposed. Waving to the rest of the class they quieted down, and Genma made his way to his desk.

While walking towards it, he silently took role call. He noted that everyone was here except for his precious Sakura, and he sighed. She should really be getting back to class sometime soon.

"Why were you late Sensei?" Karin's hand was instantly in the air. She was waving it around like a crazy mad man... she probably was.

Genma's smirk widened a bit as he just chose to ignore her. "Okay class, sorry I was late but it's time to get to work. I assume you all did your assignment last night?"

The chorus of groans told him that they didn't, Genma just sighed. "Is it really too much to ask for you guys to have your homework done?"

"I did my homework Sensei!" Karin cried as her arm waved her done sheet of paper.

"Where do you find the time?" Genma mused to himself as he thought about her late night job.

Genma smirked as he turned his back to his students. He grabbed some chalk and started writing on the board. "Since none of you have it done I think an extra assignment tonight might be in order."

Another chorus of groans, but this time the groans were interrupted by the class door opening. Everyone turned their heads towards the door, but they didn't expect to see who they saw.

---

Sakura glared lightly at the office secretary. She knew she was late, but her excuse of 'waking up late' didn't sit well with the secretary. "Really, why were you late?" The raven haired woman asked again.

"I told you I slept in late," Sakura said with a sigh. "That's also why I'm not wearing the school uniform."

"Ah," the woman replied. Sakura did have her there; she wasn't wearing the school uniform. She had found a tight black shirt that was in Genma's closet, and some miraculously tight fitting shorts. "But you do realize you are wearing _male _clothing."

"Yes I understand that," Sakura said as she was starting to get a little more angry. "I find male clothing more comfortable than female clothing."

That wasn't a lie. She did find male clothing more comfortable than female clothing. "Fine," the secretary sighed. "Chang into your gym clothes then; at least you will be in semi-uniform."

Sakura just sighed as she nodded, and left the office with her pass. She wasn't too fond of wearing her tight fitting uniform all day, but she did like the fact that Genma would be able to see her in it; up close and personal..

Grabbing her clothes from her gym locker she swiftly slipped it on with little effort. Glancing at the clock she almost cursed; class would be over in twenty minutes. She was really _really_ late.

Sakura practically ran towards her classroom forgoing the thought about getting her materials out of her locker. She would rather be in the classroom without her materials then miss the class entirely; especially when Genma taught it.

Sakura stopped when she was just outside of the room; she noticed the door was ajar, and there were voices in the classroom. 'Whats going on?' she mentally asked herself when she heard a rather heated argument. Slinking towards the door, she nudged it slightly to get a view at what was going on.

She gasped at what she saw.

---

Genma stared straight into the dark eyes of Sasuke Uchiha; he glared at Genma with such hate. When the Uchiha entered the classroom a dark aura fell over the place. "What the hell do you think you're doing with my Sakura-Chan?" Sasuke seethed as he stalked closer to Genma.

That's when Genma noticed the gun in his hand. Genma's eyes widened a fraction as he watched the crazed boy come closer. Sasuke smirked when he realized Genma noticed he was armed.

"Yes, I do plan to kill you," Sasuke said with a sadistic smirk. He glanced around the class room, but his smirk dropped to a frown. "But it will have to wait until Sakura-Chan gets here... I want her to see what happens when she defies me... what it will do to other people."

Genma started to slink back closer to the wall. "I don't understand why you're doing this," Genma spoke to Sasuke trying to sound calm. On the inside Genma was a huge mess of emotions; his heart was pumping so loudly he thought the class could hear it. "Sakura is her own person; she isn't owned by anyone nor should she be."

Sasuke glared at Genma and pulled the trigger of his gun once. The whole class fell to the ground, and screamed in horror. Genma gasped out in pain as he tried to put pressure on the bullet hole that was located on his leg.

"Sakura has always belonged to me," Sasuke's dark voice spoke again. "Just because she doesn't want to date me doesn't mean I will let her get away..._ She_ _belongs with me."_

Genma let out a groan of pain when Sasuke pushed the barrel of his gun against the bullet hole. "And because you have tried to take her away from me," Sasuke's voice was pure evil. "I will make you and her suffer. She will learn never to defy me after this day."

Genma's world went dark after Sasuke slammed the butt of the gun against his temple. Genma slowly fell to the floor.

"And I know that it was you with Sakura last night," Sasuke spoke to the now unconscious Genma. "I saw you two in the hallway together..."

Sasuke tried to send a kick to Genma's gut, but something stopped him. Turning around he noticed that Neji and Gaara were trying to hold him back.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Sasuke yelled loudly, but the two refused to let go. Sasuke started to pull the trigger on his gun randomly, and got off three shots. That's when Neji shoved him to the floor, and Gaara whacked the back of his neck.

A loud cry of pain broke the class's haze, and they all turned their heads towards Karin; she had been shot in the chest. That's when the door opened a second time to reveal the wanted pink haired woman.

"What happened?" Sakura asked shakily as she entered the room.

"Sasuke went berserk," Hinata spoke as she hugged one of her best friends. "He shot Genma-Sensei... oh no! Sensei!"

Everyone now turned toward their unconscious sensei, and Sakura was instantly at his side. "Someone call an ambulance!" Sakura commanded as she put pressure on his wound. Seeing it wasn't all that serious, she instructed Hinata to keep her hands on it, and then Sakura moved towards Karin.

The girl was still conscious, but she was losing blood fast. "Karin, can you hear me?" Sakura asked while trying to look at her eyes. "Shit, she's going into shock. Where's the ambulance?!"

"They called it," Sakura heard Neji's calm voice in her ear. "I know you're under a lot of stress, but calm down. Sasuke's going to jail."

Sakura moved away from Karin, and walked back over to Genma. She placed his head in her lap, and softly brushed a few stray locks out of his face.

---

"I am going to have to talk to you about this later," the principle Tsunade spoke to Sakura as she kneeled down beside Sakura. "Your relationship. I feel it is inappropriate to think about it now though."

Sakura nodded her head numbly as she watched the paramedics hull Genma and Karin away, while the police did the same to a now awake Sasuke.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke cried once he got a good look at the pink haired girl. "SAKURA YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU! I ALWAYS WILL!! WAIT FOR ME."

Sakura let out a snort, and cuddled close to Hinata. "I need to go home Hinata-Chan," Sakura said with a weary sigh.

"I agree," Hinata said as she wrapped her arm around the pink haired girl's shoulders. "We'll have a sleepover. Tsunade-sama said that school will be canceled tomorrow because of what happened."

Sakura nodded her head solemnly. "Lets go find Ino."


	12. Chapter 12

Lemon? That would be a yes. GenmaSaku Lemon? That would be a no (sorry). KakashiIno Lemon? That would be a yes :)

Hope you all enjoy it; I'm trying to do different things to keep you guys interested and guessing.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Warning: Lemon and Lime ahead.**

and thank you guys so much for the reviews; they really inspire me to write more :)

* * *

Sakura sighed as she led her friends through her house; they stopped at her room. A nice shade of blue, nothing too extravagant but still not boring at all.

Ino and Hinata both made a dive for Sakura's bed. Being a queen size, they really didn't need to, but they did. Ino sighed as she looked at the unopened bag of clothes they had bought the previous day.

"You still haven't unpacked the clothes, Forehead?" Ino asked with a glare. "What about Genma?"

"Yeah, I really want to wear something sexy for Genma whose in the hospital right now," Sakura spoke with a sarcastic voice. Her voice turned somber. "He's probably really hurt."

Ino ignored Sakura's little pity party, and grabbed Sakura's bag. Picking up the first item in the bag, Ino raised it to where Hinata could see it.

Hinata giggled as she looked at the piece of clothing Ino picked up. "What is this, Sakura-Chan?" Ino asked giving an eyebrow raise.

Sakura looked at the article of clothing before turning a little red. "I don't know what you're talking about Ino-pig." Sakura said. "And really, whose is this? It's definitely not mine..."

"Suuure it's not, Forehead," Ino snickered as she threw the item at Sakura. "I don't remember you getting this when we were at _Erotic Desires."_

Hinata was still giggling. "I can't believe you got _that_, Sakura-Chan!" Hinata nodded over to the costume; her face was a little red.

"OH MY GOD!" Ino yelled. "I have got the best idea!"

"Oh no..." Sakura spoke while looking at the evil glint in Ino's eyes.

---

Genma sighed as he looked around the clean white hospital room. It was just too clean, and too white; he was rather annoyed. He glanced down at his wound and glared at it.

"I don't understand why I have to stay in the hospital when the bullet only _grazed _my leg," Genma complained to the only other occupant in the room; Kakashi.

Kakashi just chuckled and put his beloved book down. "But Genma, you're a hero!" Kakashi's voice reeked of sarcasm. "And the nurses really go for heroes, man."

Genma glared looking at the other male. "You really think I want one of these sleazy nurses right now?" Genma asked. "Hell no."

"I guess that means I could come back later," a sexy voice sounded from the doorway. Genma's eyes were immediately drawn to the door, and low and behold there was Sakura... in a nurse costume... a very _sexy _nurse costume.

Genma had a grin immediately plastered to his face, and he turned to glare at Kakashi. "What the hell! Kakashi get out!"

Kakashi sighed and walked out giving Sakura a nod. Sakura grabbed Kakashi by the shoulder, and turned him towards her. "There happens to be someone waiting for you in the cafeteria," Sakura whispered into his ear.

Kakashi perked up, and started to head over to the cafeteria at a brisk pace. Sakura turned her head back around to see Genma; he was slowly sitting up.

"Are we going to play doctor, nurse?" Genma asked with a smirk. Sakura's face reflected his own as she closed the door, and locked it.

"If that's what you want," Sakura spoke in a dreamy voice. She walked slowly from the door over to where he sat. Her white nurse's uniform clung tightly to every curve on her body and the material stopped six inches above her knees. She had it mostly unbuttoned, leaving only the bottom four to cover her most private areas.

Genma quickly scooped Sakura up, and hugged her to his chest. Sakura took out her fake stethoscope, and blew on it seductively. "We wouldn't want it too cold now would we?" Sakura asked with an alluring smirk.

"N-no," Genma stuttered at the look on her face.

"Good," Sakura said. "Now take off your shirt!"

Genma smirked. "Hai, Nurse-sama," Genma spoke.

Sakura's eyes darted to his well toned chest after his shirt had been thrown towards the floor. She brought both of her hands over his abs, ignoring the stethoscope she laid beside her.

Sakura slowly trailed her hands up his abs, over his pectorals, and then gently had them rest on his neck. She began to massage the skin there, until her mouth moved to replace one of her hands. She allowed the hand to trail downward until she felt the material of his pants. She frowned.

"This will not do," Sakura's voice was commanding. "Take your pants off too."

Genma chuckled as he slid his pants off, and placed her on top of his waist once again; her straddling him. Sakura smirked when she felt his arousal against her core. She brought her mouth next to his ear, and her breath feeling hot against it, causing Genma to shiver. "I'm not wearing any panties," Sakura's voice was almost breathless.

Genma groaned in response.

---

Ino sat in the cafeteria waiting for Sakura's _session _with Genma to be over. The two girls had dropped Hinata off at Naruto's; she didn't need to be corrupted any more than she was.

Ino smirked as she turned the page in her book. This was her favorite part.

"_Ayame ran towards Hajime's back embracing him tightly. 'Please Jime-kun,' Ayame spoke with tears flowing from her eyes. 'I need you.'_

_Hajime glanced back over his shoulders, his blue eyes glazed over at the woman he loved. 'We can never be together,' Hajime's voice quivered. 'It was not meant to be love.'_

_'Then take me now,' Ayame's voice was sultry and needy. 'We can at least share this one final moment together.'_

_Hajime turned around, and brought Ayame in a much needed and heated kiss. His lips were everywhere on her face, and she breathed out a hearty moa-"_

Ino glared up at the criminal who stole her book away. She wasn't going to admit it, but the book was making her feel a little heated; she needed to finish this part. "Hey!" Ino yelled accusingly at the figure in front of her. Turning her head up she brought it back down, and blushed.

"Ah-h," Ino's voice wavered a little bit. "Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here?"

He raised an eyebrow and pointed at the book in his hand. "Don't you think you're a bit young to read this?" Kakashi asked.

Ino snorted and grabbed the book out of his hands. "No," Ino said. "I am eighteen, I can read this stuff."

Ino glared at Kakashi when she realized he had lost her page. "And it was my favorite part, too." Ino groaned quietly. She felt Kakashi sit down next to her on the couch.

"Page 213," Kakashi mumbled in her ear.

"Thanks," Ino said as she started to flip toward the page, but then stopped. She glanced over at the man sitting beside her, and smirked. "How did you know what page I was on?"

"I saw it?" Kakashi said sounding like he was asking a question.

"No you didn't," Ino said while she moved in closer next to him. "You didn't have time to see what page I was on."

Kakashi sighed, and took out his own orange book. He turned to a page that had been overly creased. "It's my favorite part," Kakashi muttered while looking a bit red.

"Do you think you could finish reading it to me then?" Ino asked as her eyes became half livid, and she scooted even more close to Kakashi until she was sitting on his lap. She turned around to face him, and Kakashi groaned as he felt her hips slowly grind against his erection.

"Sure," Kakashi blurted out.

"_Hajime turned around, and brought Ayame in a much needed and heated kiss. His lips were everywhere on her face, and she breathed out a hearty moan. His hands moved swiftly to her dress hovering over her breasts. _

_He tightly grabbed onto the two with both hands and squeezed. 'Oh Hajime!' Ayame moaned out._

_'I will make love to you until you are satisfied,' Hajime spoke breathlessly into her ear. He bit her outer ear lightly, and moved his hands to glide the top part of her dress off."_

"Oh, _Kakashi," _Ino moaned lightly into Kakashi's ear. She ground her hips against his a little harder. Kakashi's eyes left the book, and he glanced around the cafeteria. Finding it was empty he smirked.

"Yes my little Ino-hime?" Kakashi asked as he slowly traced his arms up and down Ino's sides.

"God, Kakashi," Ino's voice was filled with need, and Kakashi's smirk just widened.

He grabbed Ino's hips, and thrust them into his own. He unzipped his pants, but left her skirt on. Agonizingly slow, Kakashi placed his penis against Ino's womanhood on the outside of her panties. He thrust his hips upward only just touching her soaking heat. She mewed.

Kakashi's pace began to move a bit faster until her hands made him stop. Opening his eyes he saw the clouded blue eyes of his female companion; they were hazed with lust. "I need you _inside of me_, Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded his head, and moved her soaking wet panties from her womanhood. Placing his pulsating cock at her entrance, Kakashi gave Ino one last glance. Getting a nod of approval, he entered her carefully.

"Oh, _GOD!" _Ino's voice yelled out. Kakashi glanced up around the room, making sure no one was still there.

Kakashi sat up on the couch and placed his hands on Ino's hips. "Ride me," Kakashi commanded. So she did.

She thrust her hips against his, and bounced up and down. She threw her head back; allowing him a delicious view of her twin peeks.

He took one gently in his hand, and moved his mouth to the other. Even through the fabric of her shirt, he could tell she wasn't wearing a bra, he started to suck on her nipple. Pinching the other one, he heard Ino let out a gasp.

"_OH KAKASHI!" _Ino's voice rang throughout the cafeteria. She started to bounce against him harder seeking her release. Kakashi's hips started to respond, and he began thrusting upward trying to get as deep inside of her as he could.

Before either of them could reach their release, they heard footsteps coming towards the cafeteria. "Shit," Kakashi muttered while picking up Ino by the butt. He squeezed each cheek tightly as hid behind a wall that could not be seen from the entrance.

Pushing Ino against the wall, Kakashi started attack her with new vigor. He slammed against her hard, and the two soon reached their release, as they heard the doors open.

Kakashi put his mouth against Ino's trying to cover up her very loud moan. He pulled himself out of Ino after she was finished riding her high. He quickly zipped up his pants, and moved to kiss Ino again; a heated open mouth kiss. His tongue swirled with her own an-

"Cough," A person fake coughed behind them. Kakashi turned around to see Sakura and Genma. Sakura was no longer wearing the nurse outfit he had saw her in, and she was glaring lightly at Genma.

"It's not my fault you looked so good in it Sakura-Chan," Genma purred into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She was currently wearing a hospital gown.

"You didn't have to rip it off of me!" Sakura said in a huff. "I could have worn it again then, you know."

Genma chuckled. "Yes, but next time you and I are going toget you a little costume_ together_," Genma said smirking into her ear.

"Cough," it was Ino's turn to fake cough to bring back the couple's attention. "Well it seems like you two had a good time, eh Forehead?"

"I wouldn't be talking Pig," Sakura said while she grabbed Ino's hand. "We gotta go boys; tomorrow we have school off so you can stop over by my house if you want."

"Both of you," Ino said while eyeing Kakashi. The two males just nodded, and Ino and Sakura walked out the door.

Kakashi and Genma started chuckling then. "Why didn't you tell Sakura her ass was hanging out of the gown?" Kakashi asked with a grin attached to his face.

"The same reason why you didn't tell Ino her skirt was lifted up in the back exposing her underwear."


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews everybody, I really appreciate them. I also have a poll in my profile that I would like you all to vote on. It's about my next story... after I of course finish the rest of my unfinished stories... hahaha

Lime alert. A light Lemon alert also

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura groaned as she heard her alarm go off. A fist immediately connected with her face once the sound kept going.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura yelped while rubbing her face. Ino grinned, and rolled back around to the other side of the bed.

"More sleep," Ino muttered. Sakura just glared at her friend, and glanced toward the clock.

"I don't remember setting my alarm last night..." Sakura mumbled while she tried to stand up. A loud crash down stairs woke the two from their sleepiness. "What the hell was that?"

"This is your house Forehead," Ino's voice was a heated whisper. "Oh my God, what if it's robbers?"

Sakura walked over to her closet and turned the light on. Digging through a few things she ended up picking up a wooden baseball bat, and an umbrella. She shoved the baseball bat at Ino, and took the umbrella. "Okay we gotta be quiet pig," Sakura spoke softly. "I don't know who or what's down stairs, but we're going to find out."

Ino gave Sakura a nervous glance before nodding her head, and following Sakura out of her bedroom. Exiting her own bedroom, Sakura did a 'James Bond roll' that ended up causing her to run into the wall. She was trying to hum the theme from James Bond, but running into the wall stopped her from doing so.

"Ow," Sakura groaned quietly. Ino snickered behind her. "Way to go Forehead; if your humming wasn't enough I'm sure the burglars heard you running into the wall."

"Just get ready for battle, Ino-pig," Sakura muttered while standing. The two started to hear footsteps; someone was coming up the stairs. Sakura raced to the stairs, and thrust her open umbrella before even seeing who it was. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU STUPID BURGLARS!"

"Ow," a familiar voice groaned from the bottom of the stairs. Sakura blinked a few times, and then looked over at her umbrella attack's victim.

"Oh no, Genma-kun!" Sakura yelled in shock as she ran down the stairs dropping her umbrella. Genma grinned at her as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"If Genma's here... that means," Ino said as two hands snaked around her waist. "Kakashi-kun is here too."

Kakashi just smiled as he playfully nudged her hair with his nose. "Sorry you had to wake up like that Ino-Chan," Kakashi's voice was smooth. "We didn't mean to scare ya."

"Yeah we were just trying to make you breakfast!" Genma said smugly as he wrapped his arms around Sakura. Sakura smiled brightly. "Is that what smells so good?"

Genma smirked. "Kakashi is really an excellent cook, and me being his friend and all I guess I have a few of his talents... but ow! Sakura-Chan I think you stabbed me in my chest... it _really_ hurts."

"Oh, I'm sorry Genma-kun, but I can't play nurse with you today," Sakura giggled at Genma's pout. "_Someone_ just had to rip up my nurse costume."

"Oh, that must be a very bad person," Genma stated with a mock-sad look. "How ever will I be healed then?"

Sakura giggled as she walked back up the stairs and into a room. She came out with a few bandages and threw them at Genma. "Band-aids." Was all Sakura said as she walked past him and into her kitchen.

Kakashi and Ino laughed at him as they walked down the stairs; he was still pouting. "Just get in the kitchen, and get ready to eat," Kakashi said with a sigh. Genma stood, and followed the two into the kitchen.

"Everything looks so good!" Sakura's voice sounded delighted. "I never have that good of a breakfast."

Genma smirked as he wrapped his arms around her middle. He brought his mouth to her ear and breathed out slowly. "But what about the time you visited me at school early?"

"That was called _dessert _Genma-kun; breakfast cannot be dessert." Sakura stated with a small laugh, and brought herself and Genma to one of the booth's at either end of her table.

Genma chuckled and placed his hand around her shoulder as they sat down. Glancing across the table he snorted seeing Ino in Kakashi's lap. "Hey! Didn't you just hear Sakura-Chan?" He called to them. "Dessert is not breakfast so stop humping each other, and start eating so we can go."

"Go?" Sakura raised a delicate eyebrow towards Genma. "Where are we going?"

"Surprise," Genma mumbled amusedly as he took a sip of coffee. Sakura frowned, but then looked towards the food. She grinned when she saw a banana, and quickly grabbed it. Peeling it slowly, she glanced towards Genma, and smirked when he was watching her out of the corner of his eye.

She delicately placed the banana peel on the table next to her plate, and shoved the whole banana in her mouth without chewing. Genma spit out his coffee and grabbed Sakura in his arms. He raced towards whatever bedroom he could find first.

The pair left in the kitchen let out a laugh, and then continued eating their breakfast. Dessert could come _after _breakfast for these two.

---

Sakura chuckled as she threw Genma out of her room to get changed. "You don't want me to go wherever we are going naked do you?" Sakura asked innocently as Genma hugged her from behind. He let out a low growl that made Sakura laugh.

"Not until you get there at least," Genma smirked.

"Then you gotta let me change."

"Can't I help you?" Genma asked trying to look innocent. Sakura sighed, but then nodded. Genma took off his bandana and wrapped it around Sakura's eyes.

"I don't think this is very fair, Genma-kun," Sakura said with a small pout. His mouth immediately hovered over her ear to blow on it playfully.

"Think of it as revenge for the banana incident that happened this morning." Genma said with a low chuckle. He lightly set her on her bed, and then dashed toward the closet. His eyes caught something else however, and he walked over to the side of her bed.

Smirking he brought out a pair of fuzzy handcuffs from said bag, and walked over to Sakura. "Why do you have handcuffs?" Genma asked in a playful tone.

Sakura's face turned a little red, and she turned her head away from his. "It was Ino... she took me there before our first date," Sakura said a little quietly. Genma chuckled, and placed the handcuffs on her night stand.

"Well you could have told me you had those," Genma said while going back to the bag of goodies. "We could have had a lot more fun this morning."

Genma's hands dug through the bag until he brought out a matching pair of lime green bra and panties. He smirked at the _barely _there thong on the bottom and see through bra on top. Oh yes, these would also come in handy.

He placed the set on the bed next to Sakura, and then finished his journey over to her closet. Digging around for only a few minutes he found a small black skirt, and a red corseted top. "Okay hime," Genma spoke in her ear. "I've got the clothes you're going to wear today."

Genma smirked as he grabbed the bra first. He stood in front of Sakura as he guided her hands through the straps, and slowly brought it up to her shoulders. He placed light kisses on her chest as he clasped the bra from the front.

Next he gently brought her feet up from the ground and slid the panties up slowly. He trailed kisses up as he slid the underwear up to cover her womanhood. He placed his final kiss on the inside of her thigh causing her to shiver.

He next grabbed the skirt, and brought it up in the same fashion as he had her panties. He ended the trail of kisses at the bottom of the skirt. He then went for the corset. He carefully brought her arms over her head, and slipped the red material down her body until it set nicely against her chest. He took a good look at her, and then smiled.

His lips hungrily found her own, and he began giving her sloppy lustful kisses. Sakura returned them, but then broke away from him. "We just put all this stuff on Genma-kun; we can't take it off now. You'll just have to wait," Sakura said with a small smile.

"Fine," Genma huffed. He moved to the back of her shirt, and tightened the corset. He undid his bandana from her eyes, and allowed her to walk to her mirror.

She gave a light chuckle as she twirled around in the mirror. "This is almost as bad as going naked, Genma-kun," Sakura said in a knowing tone.

Genma shook his head as he came up behind her. "It's easy access yes," Genma said while wrapping his arms around her. "But what's underneath is only for my eyes."

Sakura let out a small giggle, and turned to the door. "We really should get going Genma-kun," Sakura said with a smile. "Kakashi and Ino are probably getting bored waiting for us."

"Why would they be bored, they have each other remember?" Genma said as he smirked. "Just like I have you."

Sakura's smile faltered. "What am I to you Genma-kun?" Sakura asked. "I mean I understand if I am just occupying your time, but I really hope its something-"

His lips silenced her little rant; he kissed her with all the passion he could muster. He placed his hands on her hips, and guided her towards a wall where she rested against it. His tongue entered her mouth without a struggle, and Genma stroked the inside of her cavern delicately.

He pushed away from her gently, and placed kisses on her nose, cheek, chin, and forehead before pulling away from her completely. "Don't ever say that, okay hime?" Genma's voice was left a little breathless. "You don't really know how much you mean to me."

"Genma-kun," Sakura's eyes were still shut, but her smile was very wide. "You're too good to me."

Genma smirked as he grabbed her hand, and started to pull her out of the room. "You'll get use to it," Genma said with an easy chuckle.

The couple raced down the stairs only to stop completely once they hit the final step. "Cough," Sakura coughed as her eyes could not tare away from the sight of her friend in front of her.

Ino's chest was against the couch, and her butt was up in the air. Kakashi was kneeling behind her, he was thrusting with a very strong vigor. Sakura blinked slowly as the pair seemed to ignore their presence.

Kakashi's speed increased and Ino moaned every time he thrust into her. Ino took one final deep breath and let out a scream. Kakashi grunted and lay down on her back exhausted.

Sakura's eyes were a little wide, and Genma just chuckled beside her. "Want to try it, hime?" Genma asked as he grabbed her hand.

"Maybe," Sakura giggle at the look on his face. "Pig! Hurry up and get dressed. We're leaving!"

Ino tried to get up, but was only pulled back down next by Kakashi. "Guess we're not going Forehead," Ino said as she sighed.

Genma nodded, and led Sakura out the door. "Will you at least tell me where we're going now?" Sakura asked as she sighed.

"I would think it was pretty obvious when you looked at the car," Genma said with a chuckle. Sakura's eyes were drawn to Genma's car, and her mouth dropped. "A boat?"

Genma nodded as he led her to the car. "I thought it would be nice if we went out on the lake," Genma said while opening the car door for her.

"And I'm wearing this?" Sakura gave Genma an eyebrow raise.

"Well I thought we could just go swimming naked," Genma said with a grin. He had walked around the car and was already sitting in the drivers seat.

"Genma, it's the middle of the day," Sakura groaned. "We can't swim naked in the middle of the day..."

Genma pouted while he pulled out of her driveway. "Why not?" Genma asked in a sad tone.

"Fine, but if we get in trouble, it's your fault," Sakura said with a soft giggle as Genma placed a hand on her thigh.

"We won't get in trouble Sakura-Chan," Genma stated with a smirk.

---

"Genma!" Sakura groaned. "I thought you said we _wouldn't_ get into trouble."

Genma just glanced over at her with a sheepish smile. "He he, Oops?"

* * *

Sorry for the bit of cliffy:) I'll try to update soon


	14. Chapter 14

Who wants SakuGenma lemon? Well I do! :) Quite intense too, if I do say so myself.

Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews; its the most I've ever gotten for a story.

Theres a poll in my profile for a new couple for my next story. Vote and send me a message if you want a different pairing, or you have an idea you want me to do. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Warning: LEMON! :)**

oh, and if you didn't know _hime_ means princess in japanese. That's Genma's pet name for Sakura.

* * *

Sakura ignored Genma as they walked out of the police station together. "It's not my fault that it was boy scouts day at the lake!" Genma said while crossing his arms.

"A whole group of young boys did not see _you _naked," Sakura said with a huff. Genma started trying to hide a laugh, but he failed. Sakura glared, and started walking down the street.

"Come on, hime!" Genma said while trying to follow her. "I'll make it better."

"How?" Sakura called behind her; she didn't stop walking but she did slow down.

"Er, I'll take you shopping!" Genma called. Sakura stopped, causing Genma to smirk. "Yeah, we'll go shopping right now. The mall isn't that far away."

Sakura turned back around. "Do you really want people seeing us together?" Sakura asked as she walked back to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and they started walking.

"Of course I do," Genma said with a smile. "I want to show you off. You _are _wearing the outfit I chose for you, remember?"

Sakura giggled, and nodded. "So where do you want to go shopping once we get to the mall?"

"How about we go to _Erotic Desires," _Genma said while practically purringnext to her ear. "Then we can get tons of things to _play _with."

Sakura barely repressed a shiver, but punched Genma in the arm. "Pervert," she muttered.

"You like it."

---

Sakura smiled as she and Genma entered the mall hand in hand. "Do you want to get something to eat first?" Genma asked. Sakura just shook her head no, and the two continued past the food court.

"Are we seriously going there?" Sakura asked as Genma started to pull her into a direction that was becoming all too familiar.

"Is it bad that I want to buy things for my girlfriend?" Genma asked with a puppy dog pout on his face. "I just want to spoil you a bit..."

"It's fine that you want to spoil me, though I don't need it," Sakura said while being pulled by Genma again. "Its just _what _you want to spoil me with thats the problem."

"But this way we both get something out of it," Genma stated with a chuckle. "And I do owe you an outfit from here."

Sakura just sighed as she allowed Genma to pull her into Erotic Desires. Upon entering she became aware of another presence in the store. She quickly hid behind Genma. "Oh my God, is that Ebisu-sensei?" Sakura asked Genma. "I knew he was really perverted."

Genma just smirked as he walked over to the different colored wigs the store had next to the entrance. Grabbing an electric blue one he set it on Sakura's head without a problem. "Now he wont recognize you."

"Do you really think this wig will keep me from being noticed by my teacher?" Sakura asked while adjusting her pink locks to fit under the wig.

"Genma! Ah, I knew one such as yourself would come to this place. Amazing isn't it?" Ebisu said while walking over to Genma. Seeing Sakura behind Genma, he gave Genma an eye wiggle. "Oh, and who is that behind you? What a sexy little thing you are..."

Sakura cringed and hid behind Genma trying to get away from his wandering eyes. "Oh you're a shy little thing," Ebisu mused.

"I think that's enough," Genma said with a glare. "You're making my girlfriend uncomfortable."

"Oh, sorry," Ebisu said without even meaning it. He kept trying to get a better look at Sakura, and sighed when he couldn't. "Call me if this relationship doesn't work out, sexy."

Sakura gagged as Ebisu walked away. She turned a glare towards Genma, and he frowned. "I really want to leave Genma-kun."

"I'm sorry hime," Genma said as he enveloped Sakura in a hug. "I didn't know Ebisu would be here... or be so weird."

Sakura giggled lightly. "I guess I can forgive you," she said as she kissed the tip of his nose. "But if he says anything like that about me ever again you better kick his ass."

"Will do hime," Genma stated while bringing one of his hands to his forehead. He looked like he was trying to salute her.

Sakura laughed and the two of them walked farther into the store. They passed by the bra and panties section, and quickly moved over to the costumes.

After looking for a couple of minutes Genma stifled a laugh while pulling out a costume. "How about this one?" Genma asked. He couldn't keep a straight face even though he tried to.

".... a purple dinosaur?" Sakura asked with wide eyes. "Would you really find me sexy in that?"

Genma and Sakura both burst out laughing. Genma put the purple dinosaur costume back with a smirk. He moved down a few more getups until he reached another one he found interesting. "Who would want someone to dress up as a foot?"

"People do have some weird fetishes," Sakura commented not even wanting to look at the offending item. She instead grabbed one out, and put it up to her body. "How about this?"

"Is that a cheerleader costume?" Genma asked with a bit of drool coming out of his mouth. Sakura giggled, and nodded her head in a 'yes' fashion. "We are so getting that. Keep looking; I want to spoil you with presents."

"You mean you want to spoil yourself," Sakura said under her breath. Stifling another laugh she picked up yet another costume.

"Is that a Virgin Mary costume?" Genma asked with wide eyes. Sakura nodded her head yes with equally as wide eyes. "... You should hide that one in the back... I don't want to think of anyone dressing up in that."

"Me either," Sakura said with a shudder, but let out a laugh when she found something else. Picking up the red cape she put it on. "Don't you think I'd make a cute little red riding hood?"

"Only if I could be your big bad wolf," Genma said while coming up from behind her. He wrapped his arms around her torso, and dragged her away.

"Where are we going Genma-kun?" Sakura asked.

"We're trying this stuff out in the dressing room," Genma said with a smirk.

"Trying out... what does that mean?" Sakura asked as she looked over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll show you," Genma replied smugly as he pushed Sakura into a dressing room. "Try it on, and come out and show me."

Sakura smirked as she tried on the very little red riding hood outfit she had picked out.

Seeing Sakura step outside the dressing room, Genma felt his pants tighten. Sakura innocently walked out to the three way mirror, and twirled around. Her dress just _so innocently _hiked up in the back while she was doing so, and Genma couldn't fight the groan off.

Sakura looked in the mirror over at Genma to see him in a semi uncomfortable position. He was trying to hide _something _by crossing his legs, but he wasn't doing so correctly. The way he was doing it made his problem even more noticeable to Sakura; she just smirked.

"Is there anything I can do to help your _problem_, Genma-kun?" Sakura asked in a purr. She walked over to the dressing room, and without looking back said, "I guess I can help you in here... I don't want to cause a scene."

Genma stood up stiffly and followed Sakura into the dressing room. He blinked once he saw her dress was already off, and she was just standing there in her underwear, waiting for _him_. He waddled over to the chair in the dressing room and sat down.

Sakura grinned as she delicately walked over to him. She placed her arms behind her back and unclasped her bra. Smirking up at Genma, she slowly brought one strap of her bra down, and then the other; her hands were the only thing keeping her bra on.

Genma stood up quickly and grabbed her hands bringing them up over her head. He slammed her softly into the wall of the dressing room, and attacked her neck.

He slipped his tongue along her neck up to the ear, he bit it softly. He left his hold over her hands drop as he moved to grab one of her exposed breasts. Sakura moaned arching her back skillfully. Her hands quickly found the button to his pants, and pulled them down. His boxers came off just as quickly, and Genma soon brought his mouth over hers.

Nipping at her lip playfully, Genma watched as Sakura opened her mouth. He slipped his tongue in and explored the crevice deeply making her moan again.

His hands moved away from her breasts to trail down her flat stomach. He gripped the barely there thong, and ripped it off of her. Sakura gasped, but Genma smirked. His mouth moved to the side of her neck and he began bitting and sucking a trail along it.

Taking in a deep breath, Sakura's hands reached for Genma's already erect member. She gripped his cock, and began pumping it up and down in a quick motion. Each time she would be up by the tip she would flick it causing Genma to nearly stumble in pleasure.

When he felt his release coming near, Genma grabbed Sakura's hands and brought them over her head once again. He placed both wrists into one hand while he took the blue wig covering her beautiful pink hair off. He then placed his pulsating cock near her entrance and thrust forward.

Sakura would have screamed in pleasure if it hadn't been for Genma's mouth moving over hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist and felt herself go up higher on the wall. With each thrust Genma was going in deeper and harder.

"Genma, please," Sakura moaned against his lips. "Faster."

He immediately complied by moving his hips in a faster pace against her own. Genma rammed into her so hard the dressing room began to shake. As the pace increased, a hard thumping sound was heard as Sakura's back kept hitting the wall harder and harder.

Sakura moaned as she almost hit her release. Genma gripped one of her breasts, and used his mouth to cover the other one. "Scream for me," he muttered against one of her breasts.

Sakura did just that once she hit her release. "GENMA-KUN!"

The pace became completely erratic as Genma was trying to find his release point. "Oh, Genma," Sakura moaned in his ear after she was over her high. His constant thrusts made Sakura's eyes almost see stars. She smirked as she clamped her inner walls tighter against one of his thrusts causing him to groan.

Every time he would thrust into her, Sakura began clamping her inner walls in hopes of making him cum. Finally Genma took a deep breath before he thrust in one last time, causing Sakura and Genma to both release.

Riding out their highs together, Genma rested his forehead against hers and smiled. Sakura unwrapped her legs around Genma's waist and Genma let her come away from the wall. Sakura smirked as she quickly dressed; Genma did the same.

The two exited the dressing room with the items in hand. They stopped suddenly when they saw the store clerk smirking at them. "I assume you want to buy that item then," the guy said with a knowing grin. "I mean if it was so effective and all."

Genma chuckled and nodded his head as he intertwined his fingers with Sakura's. "What are you doing tonight, hime?" Genma asked in her ear.

Sakura smirked as she brought her own mouth to his ear. "Just playing dress up," she said with a giggle. "I was thinking about being a cheerleader... what do you think?"

"We'll take this one too!" Genma called to the store clerk.

"Of course you will."


	15. Chapter 15

Just announcing it! Poll on my profile. Do it please :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

I brought Tenten back into the story since I liked her so much, and I kinda missed her. Here is chapter 15; hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Sakura groaned her alarm clock went off. She glanced over at the offending item only to have her eyes widen. "Shit! Ino get up, we actually have school today!" Sakura said as she shook the person next to her.

The person let out a very masculine groan, and Sakura's eyebrow rose. "Genma-kun?" Sakura asked as she removed the blanket from his head. He glared at her, and brought the blanket back over his head.

"More sleep," he muttered under the covers.

"Genma, we have to go! We have school today, and it's already 7:00."

"Why the hell didn't you say so!" Genma yelped as he jumped up, and out of bed. "I'm taking a shower... any chance I'll get you to take one with me?"

"No Genma, remember what happened last time?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yeah," Genma said with a smug look. "I wouldn't mind a repeat..."

"God, you're sucha pig," Sakura said as she playfully punched him in the head. "And anyways, we took a shower last night, remember?"

"Ha ha," Genma said, his smirk widening. "How could I forget that? I mean that was after you were in your little cheer leading outfit, and we made love on the dryer..."

"Just go take a shower!" Sakura yelled as she threw a towel at his head. He just chuckled and walked towards the bathroom. Sighing, Sakura stood up from her bed and stretched. She threw her arms over her head, and let out a loud groan.

"I didn't know you sounded like that after sex, Forehead girl," Ino stated from Sakura's door. Ino was only clad in a sheet, and she was drinking some coffee.

"I wouldn't be talking, Pig," Sakura muttered as she got out of bed. Ino giggled as she saw Sakura's cheerleader outfit shirt was still on; she was only in her underwear on the bottom half though. "How much screaming have you been doing? Your voice sounds so hoarse..."

"Shut up Forehead," Ino muttered while taking a sip of coffee. "Kakashi-kun made breakfast. Hurry up and get changed so we can eat."

"Yeah yeah Pig," Sakura said. "I'm coming."

Sakura sighed as she stood up; today was going to be a very long day.

---

Sakura and Ino stood outside of the school talking. The rest of their morning had not really been eventful... unless you count Kakashi cooking with only an apron on, but they didn't.

"I wonder if Kakashi can teach you how to cook Pig," Sakura said while leaning against a tree. "Lord knows you need it."

"Oh shut up, Forehead," Ino said with a small pout. "I may not cook that well, but at least Naruto can eat _my _ramen."

"It was one time okay? Jeez, just one time I burn ramen," Sakura muttered under her breath. She stopped for a second frozen, and then ducked to the ground right away.

"AHH SAKURA-CHAN!" An orange blur yelled as he ran into the tree she had been leaning against.

"That's what you get for trying to sneak up on me Naruto," Sakura said with a smirk. "Now where is Hinata-Chan? I heard you two hung out all yesterday."

Naruto stood up instantly and nodded his head. "Yeah! Hinata cooked me ramen!" Naruto said with a big grin. "It was so good! I love Hinata-Chan!"

"You are so lucky Hinata didn't hear that, idiot," a new voice muttered from behind the group. Neji walked up to the group with his hands over Hinata's ears. Poor Hinata was blushing, but allowed her cousin to do 'earmuffs' on her.

"So you're joining our little morning group, huh Neji?" Sakura asked with a smirk.

"Yeah," Neji said with a glare. "I don't want anyone corrupting Hinata-Chan."

"You are too stuck up Neji-kun," a vaguely familiar voice was heard from behind them. "Now get out of the way so I can meet you friends."

Ino snorted. "You're going to have to wait till Karin's out of the hospital to meet his friends," Ino said trying to fight off laughter, but failing miserably.

Sakura laughed too, and Hinata tried, but Neji's hands were still covering her ears, and she didn't know what they were laughing at.

"Oh, Neji-kun get out of the way," the voice said again as he was shoved aside. "Hi I'm Tenten and-"

"We already know you," Sakura said with a smile. Tenten returned it remembering her and her friends from the store.

"Oh! Sakura! Ino! Hinata! Hey girls!" Tenten said with a light laugh. "Oh, and how was your date Sakura-Chan?"

"He took her to a strip club," Ino laughed hard.

"You went on a date Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked in confusion. "But you said you didn't go out with the Teme, and-"

"Naruto. Just because I went on a date doesn't mean I went on one with him," Sakura said with a sigh.

"Then who did you go with Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked with pleading eyes.

"Um, we'll talk about this later," Ino said while interrupting. "The bell is about to ring."

The group nodded, and Tenten went with Naruto and Ino because she had English with Kakashi. Neji gave Sakura a knowing look while he still covered Hinata's ears. "You really need to let Hinata hear, Neji," Sakura said with a light glare. "You can't walk around like that all day."

"Says you," Neji muttered as he let go of Hinata's ears. Hinata smiled at Sakura.

"Thanks Sakura-Chan!" She beamed with a bright smile. "I was starting to get annoyed that I couldn't hear."

"No need to thank me Hinata-Chan," Sakura said with a smirk. "I just wanted to know how your date with Naruto went yesterday."

Hinata turned beat red, and then glared at Sakura. Grabbing Neji's hands she brought them back over her ears. "Sorry Sakura-Chan, I didn't hear that... What?" Hinata said trying to act as innocent as possible.

"Sure Hinata-Chan," Sakura mumbled as the three stepped into their classroom. "Sure."

Looking up to the teacher, Sakura was graced with a wonderful picture of Genma's behind. It appeared he had dropped something, and was currently trying to get it. "Good morning Genma-sensei," Sakura called as she, Neji, and Hinata entered. Gaara was already in his seat with his eyes close, along with a few other students.

"Good morning, Miss Haruno, Miss Hyuga, and Mr. Hyuga," Genma stated with a wave. "Oh, and Miss Haruno... you are suppose to report immediately to the principals office..."

Sakura let out a sad nod, and then turned back towards Hinata. "Make sure I have pretty flowers at my funeral," Sakura said while she walked out of the classroom. Hinata only nodded her head in response; Neji was still covering her ears and she could not hear.

---

The walk to the principals office was a long one, but maybe it was Sakura who was making it long. She took short slow strides, and stopped at every water fountain to get a drink; she was not excited for her and Tsunade's little chat.

Finally she reached the office in ten minutes; it was a great feat since Genma's classroom was only about a two minute walk away.

She nodded her head towards the secretary who lead her to Tsunade's office right away. Knocking on the door twice, Sakura was let in the office. She almost smirked because there Tsunade was... sleeping on her desk with an empty sake bottle in hand.

"Umm.. Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked trying to wake the blonde. The blonde stirred, and soon her eyes were open.

"Meh... Sakura why the hell are you here?" Tsunade asked through hazed eyes.

"Genma-sensei told me you wanted me to speak with you this morning," Sakura said as she sat in a chair in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Oh yeah... that," Tsunade said with a sigh. "I know you were just overreacting two days ago. Everyone was so upset, and I guess it's okay to have a crush on your teacher. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions; you are allowed to leave."

Sakura blinked a couple times but then nodded her head while faking a blush. "You wont tell Genma-sensei I think he's cute will you Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked as she fought off a smirk.

Tsunade laughed as she shook her head. "I wont tell him Sakura," Tsunade said. "Now get to class so you can see that cute little teacher."

Sakura nodded her head, and left Tsunade's office. She couldn't hold back her smirk any longer and let it out. Her principal thought it was all a misunderstanding, and she didn't think anything was going on between her and Genma... boy was she wrong.

---

Sakura laughed with Ino as she told her and Hinata the story. "I can't believe she said that," Ino said with a laugh. "I mean it's completely obvious you two have the hots for each other... I guess she couldn't see that you two have actually slept together too."

Hinata nodded her head with a small giggle. "Oh, did you guys hear there's a dance coming up? Naruto-kun asked me to go with him, and I was wondering if you two were going..."

"I mean the only way I would go would be if Kakashi-kun could dance with me all night," Ino said in a dreamy tone. Sakura laughed at her friend.

"Yeah, I guess I wouldn't go either without Genma-kun," Sakura stated.

Hinata grinned. "That's the best part! It's a masquerade ball so you guys could be together and it wouldn't even matter," Hinata said.

"Oh my God!" Ino yelled through the whole cafeteria. "That's amazing Hinata! When is the ball?"

"Ha ha, well you see it's actually next weekend," Hinata said with a small smile. "My father doesn't know about Naruto-kun and me, and I was wondering if I could stay at your guy's house the whole next week..."

"Sure Hinata-Chan," Ino said with a smile. "Maybe we could ask if Tenten wanted to stay over too... you know as like a get to know you time."

"Yeah," Sakura said. "She seems nice enough; we'll do it. Its not like we have to worry about adults being there either... unless you count Genma and Kakashi..."

"We'll have to inform Tenten on the 'boyfriend girlfriend' situation when we ask her to stay over," Ino said while nodding her head.

"I'm pretty sure Tenten will understand though," Hinata said. "I mean she does love Neji and all."

"I DO NOT LOVE NEJI-KUN!" a voice boomed from under their table.

"See, what did I tell you," Hinata said with a chuckle.

"Well since you heard all that Tenten, I assume you're okay with staying over at our house for the next week... I mean it is Friday," Ino said with a smile.

"Sure, I just got to stop at my house and grab some clothes," Tenten said with her head popping out from under the table. "Sorry I was listening in guys... I really wasn't trying to. I dropped my-"

"Picture of Neji," Sakura said while picking up the item. Tenten went completely red and snatched the picture away from Sakura.

"It's fine Tenten-Chan," Ino said with a smile. "I mean I'm going out with Kakashi-kun, Sakura's going out with Genma, and Hinata's going out with the idiot... we really don't judge you for who you like."

"Or love," Hinata's voice sang.

"Yeah cause we already know the idiot loves Hinata-Chan," Sakura said. "He said so this morning."

"H-h-h-e-ee what?" Hinata asked before she fell backward towards the floor. It was awkward because she was still in her seat, but also on the floor... ?

"THIS IS WHAT I WAS TRYING TO PREVENT HAPPENING THIS MORNING!" A loud voice yelled from across the cafeteria. The girls all laughed as they sprinted out into the hallway; dragging an unconscious Hinata with them.


	16. Chapter 16

SORRY!!! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while... things here have been pretty hectic. I got a job before summer ended, and then school started, along with softball. Then my brother moved out... I am soo sorry this has taken so long. Hopefully I can start updating every weekend. Maybe even some weeknights if I'm lucky. I have just been soo busy.

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto**

Every review I get, gets me closer to 100. :)

* * *

Tenten, Sakura and Ino giggled as the three hid behind the girl's bathroom door. Hinata was flung over Tenten's shoulder and she was still unconscious.

A loud urgent knocking on the bathroom door alerted them they had been found. "I know you're in there," Neji's voice could be heard from the opposite side of the door. "Come out with Hinata, and I'll give you all a free pass... this time."

Sakura laughed as she walked up to the door and opened it. Neji tried to come inside but a hand on his shoulder prevented him from doing so. "What the-"

"Neji Hyuga," Tsunade's voice was angry. "What the hell are you doing trying to enter the girl's bathroom?!"

"I was just-"

"My office now!" Tsunade's voice bellowed. Neji nodded his head and started running towards Tsunade's office. Tsunade's voice yelled after him as she followed. "NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS!"

Tenten fell to the floor laughing. "That was hilarious!" The rest of the girls laughed along; a stoic Hyuga does not get into trouble very often. The three heard a soft groan, and looked over to see Hinata finally waking.

"Hinata-Chan, are you alright?" Sakura asked walking up to her friend. Hinata groaned and rubbed her head again.

"I'm pretty sure I'm better now, Sakura-Chan," Hinata said with a small smile. She closed her eyes, and her face suddenly turned red. "Naruto-kun said he loved me?"

"Yep," Tenten said with a sly smirk.

"Oh my... Oh my GOD!" Hinata let out a scream as her face turned even more red.

"He he," Sakura said while rubbing the back of her neck. "You need to calm down Hinata-Chan."

"Yeah," Ino said while taking Hinata's hand. "Forehead is right. You and the idiot are a couple now; you can't take little things like him saying he loves you so hard. He said he loved you; that's great now get over it. I already got over Kakashi-kun saying it to me."

"Wait..." Sakura said while looking back at Ino. "Kakashi told you he loves you already? Genma-kun never said that to me..."

"Don't worry about it Sakura-Chan," Hinata said. "I'm sure he's saving it for something really important."

"Yeah, Hinata's right," Ino said with a waved hand. "He's probably waiting for a special night between you two..."

"Like the dance!" Tenten chirped. "That would be the perfect time."

"Oh, this all sounds so romantic!" Hinata said with a sigh. "And if it makes you feel better Sakura-Chan, Neji hasn't said he loves Tenten... out loud yet anyway."

"Hey just what are you-" Tenten was interrupted by Ino.

"Yeah, we all know he loves you," Ino said with a snort. "But we also know Genma loves Sakura-Chan, or at least I know."

"Thanks Ino," Sakura said while she hugged Ino.

"I'm sorry to break up this really touching moment," Tenten said. "But we are in a bathroom..."

"Oh right!" Ino said with a light laugh. "Off we go then."

"Where are we going Pig?" Sakura asked as Ino linked arms with Sakura and Tenten. Hinata hooked arms with Sakura as they exited the bathroom door.

"You seriously don't know, Forehead?" Ino asked.

"Would I be asking if I didn't know, Pig?" Sakura fired back as the girls unhooked arms.

"I don't know where we are going either Ino-Chan," Hinata said. Tenten shrugged her shoulders.

"There's a dance in a week!" Ino said as she made a tsking noise. "We've got to go out and get good dresses before they're all gone!"

"You can't be serious..." Tenten said while making a face.

"Oh shut up," Ino said while she walked toward the exit. "We don't have any important classes anyway."

"It's my first day!"

"Well then I guess I can understand if you're a little too frightened," Ino said with a smirk. She took out an Icha Icha book out from her bag and began to read it nonchalantly. ""We'll see you later at Sakura and my house then Tenten."

"Whose driving?" Tenten called over her shoulder. She stood at the exit with the door open. "We don't want all the best dresses to be taken now do we?"

Ino chuckled lightly as she nodded towards a light blue van. "That would be the one we're taking."

"We're seriously taking Birtha, Pig?" Sakura asked with a skeptical look.

"Birtha?" Tenten asked; her voice laced in confusion.

"It's my ride," Ino said while jumping in the drivers seat. The rest of the gang jumped in "Birtha" and Ino started the car. "Now buckle up kiddies."

Before Tenten could even buckle her seatbelt Ino was already flying out of the school parking lot. "DO YOU EVEN HAVE YOUR LICENSE?!?!" Tenten yelled as she quickly tried to buckle her seatbelt.

"A WHAT?" Ino called back.

"Ino-Chan thought it would be a waste to go through drivers ed so she just stole a girl's drivers license." Hinata said calmly as she buckled Tenten's seatbelt.

"Just hold on tight," Sakura called from the passenger seat. Sakura's head was between her knees, and it looked like she was praying. "Oh Jesus."

"Hey," Ino said while turning around to glare at Tenten. "I'm really not that bad of a driver!"

"Ino don't take your eyes off the road-" Sakura tried to say, but it was too late. Birtha had crashed heads on with a bus.

Ino was whipped around as her head connected with the airbag. She looked next to her to find Sakura unconscious, but breathing. "Tenten, Hinata?" Ino called a little groggily. "Are you guys okay?"

There was smoke coming up from the front of the van so Ino couldn't see what she had hit.

"We're fine, Ino-Chan," Hinata's voice could be heard. Ino unbuckled her seatbelt and exited her car. Hinata and Tenten did the same. "Is Sakura-Chan okay?"

"Yeah," Ino said while rubbing her forehead. She hissed in pain, and then brought her hand away from her head. "I think she might have hit her head on the interior of the car, but she should be fine."

"What about the bus we hit?" Tenten asked. The trio of girls glanced to the front of them, and noticed the light gray bus. It had turned to its side, and people in orange jumpsuits were climbing through the windows.

"Are they... are they criminals?" Hinata asked with a gasp. Tenten nodded her head.

Tenten glanced through Ino's window to take a good look at Sakura. "She probably has a concussion. She shouldn't be sleeping." Tenten muttered as she headed towards the passenger seat where Sakura still lay.

"Sakura wake up." Tenten said softly as she carefully shook her friend. Sakura's eyes fluttered open, and she took in a deep breath.

"I feel... It feels..." Sakura said, "It feels like we were in a car accident."

"Well you see the irony in the previous statement is that we actually were in an accident." Tenten chuckled lightly.

"Shut up Tenten," Sakura said while she got out of the car. "What did we hit?"

"A bus," Ino stated as she leaned against the side of her van. "A bus full of criminals."

Sakura looked up and gasped. "Birtha did that?"

"Yeah," Ino said as she smiled a little. "My baby's a real tank."

"We have to go and see if anyone is hurt," Hinata said almost instantly. Sakura nodded and Ino shrugged her shoulders. "We did that! Come on!"

"I'm going to call 911," Tenten stated as she leaned against the van and took her cell phone out. Hinata, Sakura, and Ino nodded towards their friend and headed towards the bus.

"Is everyone okay?" Hinata asked as they came up to the smoking bus. A few police officers had gathered the convicts up, and were trying to ensue order again.

"I think so," One of the guards said with a kind smile. "Are you girls okay? I'm really sorry this all happened."

"We're fine," Sakura said with a kind smile in return. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

The officer shook his head. "You girls should probably just wait at your car. I don't think you girls should be around these type of people."

"Okay," Ino said as grabbed Sakura and Hinata's hands. "Sorry this happened... I only took my eyes off the road for a second."

"No," the officer frowned. "I'm sorry this happened. I guess we were getting to close to one of the inmate's friend's house and he started a riot on the bus. All the convicts ended up getting involved, and actually broke through metal gate trying to protect myself and the other officers... We were the ones that came into your lane..."

"We're all fine; don't worry about it. It seems like this couldn't have been prevented then," Sakura said as she blew out a breath. "At least it wasn't your fault Pig," she added lightly to Ino.

Ino glared lightly back at Sakura. "You have everyone though, right?" Hinata suddenly asked the officer. She seemed very uneasy. "None of the inmates escaped did they?"

"I don't think- oh shit," the officer cursed. "Where is the one who started the riot?!

Jake! Have you seen inmate number 324443?"

An officer with dark brown hair shook his head. "Call it in chief."

"This is Officer Yamato," the officer said into his side walkie talkie. "We have an escapee on our hands."

The girls heard a bunch of static and mumbling through the walkie talkie, but Yamato looked like he understood what the other person was saying.

"Yes that's right, an inmate," Yamato said into the walkie talkie. "No... he caused a riot on the bus, and we ended up getting into a car accident. Yes, I believe he took this time to escape."

"Chief!" Jake called while running up to Yamato. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were all holding their breaths. "It appears three other inmates have escaped with him. We did a head count and we're missing four."

"Shit," Yamato cursed. He clicked the walkie talkie button. "Scratch that, we have four convicts that have escaped. For now we only know the identity of one of them."

There was more static coming from the other end of the walkie talkie. "His name... Yes his name is Sasuke Uchiha."


	17. Chapter 17

Gasps! Yes I decided to update again. I just kept feeling bad because I hadn't updated in a while. Some good old GenmaSakura lemon going on in this chapter; I know you've all missed that. Sorry if I'm a little rusty; still working out the kinds, ya know?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Warning: There is Lemon in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. ;)**

* * *

Sakura slammed open the door as she entered the house. Ino, Tenten and Hinata were hot on her heals. "Sakura-Chan," Hinata said breathlessly. "Are you alright?"

"Oh my God," Sakura kept repeating over and over again. "Oh my fucking God."

"Stop worrying about it Forehead," Ino said as she shut the door. "I mean, Genma and Kakashi-kun should be home soon. We shouldn't have to worry about him trying anything."

"And we can just order our dresses online for the dance," Tenten added with a smile. "Anyways, at least it's the weekend now right?"

"Yeah, and we're all staying here, remember?" Hinata said. "We don't even have to leave the house if we don't want to."

"Fuck," Tenten groaned. "Scratch that idea. We forgot to go to my house to get some clothes. I'm just going to quickly run over to my house. It's only a couple blocks away."

"I don't think being alone would be the best thing right now," Sakura said seriously. She was seated on the couch with both Ino and Hinata on either sides of her.

"Don't worry about it Sakura-Chan," Tenten said with a smile. "I'll be right back."

"I'll just drive you," Ino said while grabbing her car keys. "I can't believe Birtha is still alive."

"Your stupid van," Sakura said with a light chuckle. Ino and Tenten then left leaving Sakura and Hinata alone on the couch. "Well what do you wanna do Hinata-Chan?"

"Do you want to play a game?" Hinata asked with a smile. "I know you guys have board games in your closet. Can I go get one?"

"Sure," Sakura said as she started to head off towards the kitchen. "I'm going to make us something to eat."

With that said both girls left the living room; Hinata traveled to Sakura's bedroom closet, and Sakura went to the kitchen.

As Sakura entered the kitchen, she felt something was a bit off. Looking around the kitchen her eyes were attrached towards the pantry door; Sakura held her breath as the door creaked shut a little. Sakura grabbed a frying pan from the cupboard, and slowly crept over towards the pantry door.

She tried to act like she was looking for something in one of the other cupboards until she finally met the pantry door. Slowly she brought her hand to the doorknob, and quickly flung the door open.

Before she could even see who it was, Sakura slammed her frying pan downward with eyes closed.

"OW!" A loud yelp was heard from the intruder. Sakura blinked her eyes open, and let out her own yelp in surprise.

"Oh Genma-kun!" Sakura dropped the frying pan instantly. "I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you."

"I would hope not," Genma said as he rubbed his head. There was a bump that was slowly growing on the top of his forehead. Genma stood up, and looked Sakura in the eyes. "What's got you all riled up, hime?"

"It's nothing Genma-kun," Sakura said while she leaned into Genma's chest. "I'm just having a really bad day."

"I think I can help change that," Genma said with a pervish tone. He grabbed Sakura's forearms and pulled her into a heated kiss. Sakura's hands slowly moved up towards Genma's hair. She tugged on it playfully, and Genma bit the bottom of her lip in response. "Don't start something you can't finish, hime."

"You know I can _always_ finish things, Sensei," Sakura whispered seductively into his ear. She nipped playfully at his ear lobe causing him to make a groan in response.

Genma slammed Sakura's back up against the kitchen island. Sakura's back arched painfully in pleasure. She moaned when she felt Genma's fingers lightly caress her womanhood. "I'll make you forget all about your bad day," Genma whispered sensually into Sakura's ear. His lips barely touched the rim of her ear lobe, and traced downwards toward her neck.

Genma's tongue slowly exited his mouth, and he started tracing soft circles with his tongue along the line of Sakura's neck. Sakura's hands gripped Genma's hair tighter. His fingers were still lightly brushing her womanhood, while his other hand was busy holding onto her own hair.

Genma's fingers slowly traced upwards, and began unbuttoning the top of Sakura's shirt. Once they were all unbuttoned, he slowly lifted her bra, and placed his mouth over one of her pert breasts. "I've wanted you all day," Genma muttered into her breast.

Sakura let out a light moan, and pressed her hands to the back of Genma's head; he groaned in pain. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked quickly. "Are you still hurt?"

"I'm just a little stiff," Genma muttered against her breast. Sakura placed her hands on opposite sides of Genma's temples and slowly started to massage them; Genma let out a groan. "That feels… really… good."

Sakura smiled as he removed his mouth from her person. "Turn around," she ordered. Genma did just that; eyes still closed from the head massage he was still getting from Sakura. She led him to the kitchen table, and Genma laid down on his stomach.

Sakura sat down on his lower back, and lifted up his shirt. "This usually works better with lotion," Sakura said. "But we'll just have to work with what we have."

Genma shivered when he felt some type of cold oil hit his back. Hands immediately followed after, and Genma sighed in contentment. Sakura started at his shoulders and carefully worked her way down.

Genma had closed his eyes and was almost asleep by the time he felt Sakura using something other than her hands for massaging. He felt her breasts push up against him as she leaned forward to massage his temples again. Genma groaned at the contact, and he quickly turned his body around. Now Sakura was resting just above his hips, and Genma smirked.

Sakura's shirt was off, and she had also discarded her bra. Genma unzipped his pants, and Sakura scooted a little downward. Genma instantly hardened when he felt Sakura's bare less bottom rubbing against his penis. Sakura smirked and lifted herself up. She set herself down on top of Genma's erect penis and thrust her hips forward. Both were caught off guard by the shared sensation of the twos body meeting.

Taking a deep breath, Genma started to thrust into Sakura harder. Sakura was still leaned up against her kitchen island, and Genma's thrusts were lifting her up higher and higher, until Sakura ended up on top of the island. Genma moved his lower, and rested them just below the small of Sakura's back.

Sakura wrapped her legs around Genma's back and the two moaned as Genma pushed deeper into Sakura. Genma's pace kept speeding up until he heard Sakura squeak out a moan. "God," Sakura moaned out. Genma smirked as he drove her and himself over the edge with a final thrust.

Genma panted heavily as he leaned against Sakura on the kitchen island. Sakura's back was completely on the island, and she was panting just as hard as Genma was. "We should have sex in the kitchen more often," Genma muttered in her ear. Sakura just snorted lightly and nodded.

Just then, they heard the kitchen door open, and something crash to the ground. Sakura lifted her head up only to see Hinata with a red face and a game on the floor.

"How could you have sex in the kitchen, Forehead?!" A voice yelled. "Now where the hell is Kakashi-kun suppose to cook!"

"Oh shut up Pig," Sakura muttered out. Genma smirked against Sakura's neck as he lifted her up. The two were still attached to each other since Genma hadn't pulled out.

"We'll just have take this up into our room then," Genma stated as he walked out of the kitchen still attached to Sakura.

"You're cleaning this up before dinner Forehead!" Ino screamed as she heard Sakura's giggles head up stairs.

Hinata's mouth was still open, and Tenten was frozen. Ino just shrugged her shoulders and headed towards the living room. "Seriously, you guys need to get use to it if you're going to stay here all week."

Tenten and Hinata exchanged looks, and then nodded their heads simultaneously. "We're sleeping in the living room," they called to Ino in unison.

"Fine by me," Ino muttered as she was already seated on one of the couches as Tenten and Hinata entered. The remote control was in Ino's hand, and the TV turned on.

"Yes. And in other news today there was a large accident near the market," the news reporter reported. "Four young convicts escaped after the prison bus crashed into an oncoming vehicle. The names of the four escapees have kindly been provided to us by the police department. Sasuke Uchiha, Sai Uzutaike, Kabuto Yakushi, and Zaku Abumi. The four are teenagers who are extremely dangerous."

The television flashed picture of four teens in mug shots. One was of Sasuke, one was of a teenage boy that looked like Sasuke but more emotionless, a guy with gray hair and glasses, and a guy with a dark blue hair color and beady eyes.

"If anyone sees any one of these-"

Ino clicked the television off. "I can't believe that happened," Ino stated with a sigh.

"Well it's not like it was our fault," Tenten stated while sitting down. "Hopefully he learned his lesson and leaves Sakura-Chan alone."

"I highly doubt that will happen," Hinata muttered. "Sasuke is pretty insane. I don't think he'll let 'his precious Sakura-Chan' go."

"We just have to make sure she's never alone," Ino said as she stood up. "We'll take shifts, and be with her all the time. It shouldn't be hard because I live with her."

"And Genma and I pretty much live here now," A voice spoke from the doorway. Hinata and Tenten jumped, but Ino just smiled. She skipped over to where Kakashi stood and embraced him tightly. "Officer Yamato is my friend. He called me up and told me some thing happened involving a couple of my students. He called Genma too."

"So Genma-sensei is just trying to distract Sakura-Chan?" Hinata asked in wonder. The group heard a loud thud from upstairs. Kakashi chuckled when the thudding sound became more and more frequent.

"I guess you could call it that," Kakashi said. He grabbed Ino's hand and sat down on the couch with Ino in his lap. "We should just keep an eye on her; Sasuke's not the type of person to lose something. Especially when he thinks what ever he has lost is his property."


	18. Chapter 18

Heres chapter 18 yall. Sorry it took a little bit longer to update. Next chapter is the dance chapter; you all know something is going to go down there;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

9 more reviews until 100!

* * *

Sakura groaned as her alarm went off. "Genma-kun, turn it off," she mumbled before falling back asleep. Genma just grumbled next to her, and placed his head under a pillow.

"God Sakura wake up!" Tenten called from the hallway. Sakura moaned and rolled over; she was still half sleep.

"Need more sleep," she muttered.

"It's the weekend," Genma muttered after her; his head still readily hiding under the pillow.

"We still have to go dress shopping," Ino's voice sang through the door.

"No dresses, more sleep," Sakura muttered, throwing her alarm clock at the door.

"Sakura Haruno, you better not have thrown the new alarm clock I bought you, at the door," Ino said menacingly as the door creaked open. "You did throw it at the door, Forehead!"

Sakura snickered as she curled up closer to Genma. "Protect me Genma-kun," Sakura said mockingly. "The evil Ino-Pig is going to get me."

Genma didn't respond, but he did pull Sakura closer to him. "My prince Charming," Sakura muttered sarcastically as she got out of bed. She then turned towards the door. "I'll be down in a minute, okay?"

"Sure, sure forehead," Ino said as she closed the door. "And don't you dare think I have forgotten that you owe me twenty-five dollars for a new alarm clock."

"Stingy much, jeeze," Sakura said as she went to her closet. She glanced back over to the bed to find Genma still in the same position. "Wow here I am naked... cold and shivering. I wonder what I should wear today... maybe I'll just have Kakashi come in, and have him help me decide."

Before Sakura could take a step to the door, Genma stood in front of her with a scowl on his face. "You know that's my job," Genma said as he engulfed her in a large hug. He walked passed Sakura and went into her closet.

"What kind of dress do you think I should buy, today?" Sakura asked as she sat back down on her bed.

Genma's head popped back out of the closet. "A nice one," he said with a smile. "Preferably green."

"Okay, a nice, green dress. That should be easy enough," Sakura said with a smile as Genma walked out of the closet. He was holding a very small black micro mini skirt and a green tank top. Sakura smirked. "You know you can't come dress shopping with us... other people -meaning not yourself- will see me in that outfit."

With that said, Genma trudged sadly back to the closet. The next time he came out he had some tight fitting black skinny jeans, and a nice jade colored top. "Better?" He asked.

"Much," Sakura said as she grabbed the two articles of clothing. "Now what am I going to do about underwear?"

"Already got it," Genma said with a smirk. In his right hand he had a barely there thong, and in his left hand there was a zebra print bra. "I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast."

"No helping me get dressed?" Sakura asked with a pout. Genma smirked.

"I was waiting for you to ask."

---

About an hour later the two came to the kitchen. "Seriously?" Tenten muttered as she sat at the table. "It seriously took you an hour to get ready?"

"Well, I was dressed, and I was going to come down stairs, but then something came up," Sakura said as she leaned her back against Genma.

"I don't even want to know what this something is," Ino muttered as her fork played with her eggs. "Just eat something so we can go."

"Sure thing," Sakura sang with a smile. "Did you cook this Kakashi? It looks really good."

"Em-hmm," Kakashi hummed while reading the paper. He had a cup of coffee in one hand and the paper in another.

"Sakura-Chan, are you ready?" Hinata's voice spoke. "I'm really excited to get my dress... Naruto-kun wants me to get an orange one-"

"Oh, hell no," all three other girls said at once.

"There is no way you are going to wear an orange dress to the dance," Tenten said. "Orange is really out of season right now."

Ino gave Tenten a questioning look.

"Hey!" Tenten said as she put her hands up defensively. "I work in a dress shop. I hear things."

"Yeah but I'm ready to go," Sakura said with a piece of toast in her mouth. She kissed Genma on the cheek, and the four girls departed from the house.

"You're not following them?" Kakashi asked Genma questioningly.

"Don't need to," was Genma's response. "I already called someone."

---

"Yay!" Ino said once the girls hit the mall.

"I can't believe we found the perfect parking spot on a Saturday," Tenten commented. "Especially with your huge piece of junk van, Ino."

"You're just jealous," Ino muttered as the girls entered the mall. "Now where should we get dresses?"

"Well at _Boutique to you_ there are some hand made dresses," Tenten said. "Unique, one of a kind hand made dresses that I think would fit the ball perfectly."

"Well then lets go back there!" Ino said with a large smile. "I love that store!"

"Oh shit," Tenten muttered as she tried to hide behind Hinata. "Hide me hide me hide me."

"What's wrong Tenten-Chan?" Hinata asked as she turned her head towards the now hiding girl.

"TENTEN, SAKURA, INO!" A loud voice was heard. "HOW DARE YOU KIDNAP MY COUSIN AND THEN GET ME SENT TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE!"

"Oh crap," Sakura muttered as she looked for a place to hide. "Hurry! To Erotic Desires!"

Three out of four of the girls nodded, and race toward the store. Hinata stood there with wide eyes. Sakura then grabbed Hinata by the wrist, and raced quickly inside the store.

"Ha," Tenten said with a smug smile. "The Neji Hyuga would never come into a store like this."

"Really?" A voice said from behind them. Tenten instantly paled. Neji walked up to Sakura and stole Hinata's hand from her grasp. "How dare you three try to corrupt poor Hinata-Chan! And you three call her your friend... bring her to a place such as this... with all these indecent pieces of clothing..."

Sakura smirked and glanced over at Ino. She nodded, and then nudged Tenten; Tenten just shook her head. "Should we show you how great this place can be Neji-kun?" Sakura asked with a hint of lust in her voice.

"Or should we have Tenten show you how wonderful this place is?" Ino added. Neji raised an eyebrow, but then nodded.

Tenten turned bright red, but Ino grabbed her arm and dragged her into the dressing room. Ino then, walked back over to the costume section and grabbed one, before going back and giving it to Tenten.

"She should be out in a few minutes," Ino said with a smirk.

"What one did you chose?" Sakura asked.

"You'll see," Ino muttered as she watched the dressing room curtain sway; Tenten walked out. She was wearing a tight fitted black maid dress. She had white stockings coming up to her knees, just as her skirt came down a few inches below her womanhood; she was barely covered.

Neji immediately let go of Hinata, and his mouth dropped. His hand went up to his nose as blood began falling out of it. Neji fell backwards unconscious.

"Damn Tenten," Ino smirked. "You look good."

"I think we're going to buy that," Sakura said with a smile. "Neji will probably want to see you in that again."

Tenten's mouth was opened, just like Neji's was, and she turned back around and walked into the changing room again.

"What color dresses do you think we should get?" Hinata asked as they waited for Tenten. They just left Neji laying on the floor.

"Well... I'm probably going with a purple, Tenten should probably go with a white, you should probably go with a light blue, and Sakura should probably go with a green," Ino said as she checked her nails. She smirked when Tenten came out of the dressing room.

"I'm not going to buy this," Tenten said as she was about to put it back. Ino came up from behind her and snatched it from her.

"Then Forehead and I will buy it for you," Ino said with a smirk as she took out a credit card.

"You mean I'll buy it for her," Sakura said as she recognized her credit card in Ino's hand.

"Meh, big deal," Ino muttered.

"Should we leave Neji-kun like this?" Tenten asked while walking up to Neji. He let out a loud groan. "I mean... what if he's molested or something like that?"

"Seriously?" Ino asked once she and Sakura had gotten done paying for the outfit. "Fine, he can come. But I aint carrying him."

"Tenten-Chan and I will do it," Hinata said while she grabbed one of Neji's arms. Tenten grabbed the other, and soon the four girls, plus one unconscious boy was out of the store.

"People are looking at us strangely," Hinata commented. She grew bright red and hid her face in Neji's shoulder.

"That doesn't really surprise me much, Hinata-Chan," Sakura muttered as they walked into their intended store. "Just set Neji down over here while we look for dresses."

The girls did so and then went dress hunting. "Genma said he wanted me in a green dress..." Sakura muttered as she walked over to the green dresses.

"Nope," Tenten said as she grabbed Sakura by the forearm. "Do you really think we leave the best dresses out in the racks? Hell no, they're in the back. Come on."

The girls smiled as they followed Tenten to the back. "I still want green though."

"You'll get whatever color you want."

--- Four hours later ---

"I feel like we're missing something," Hinata said as the girls arrived back at home.

"Whatja mean?" Tenten asked as she opened the door for the other three girls.

"I dunno..." Hinata said. "I guess it was just a feeling."

--- Back at the mall ---

"Seriously kid, you need to wake up, and get out of my store!" The manager yelled at a long brown haired boy.

"Wh-what?" Neji asked just waking up.

"You need to leave my store," the manager said once again. "The store is closing... you shouldn't even be in here... stupid kid.."

"TENTEN, SAKURA, INO, HINATA!"


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone! I updated again!! I hope you're as excited as I am.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruro**

* * *

Sakura's breathe hitched as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress was breathtaking; it was emerald green embellished with lace. The skirt fell a little below the knees, and the sleeves fell a little below her forearms.

Sakura had done her hair up in bun; her make up appeared to make her beauty even more natural. A light thin cote of brown eye liner appeared at her eyelids and a light lip gloss. That was all she needed.

A loud knocking sound brought Sakura back into reality.

"Hurry up Forehead!" Ino's loud voice spoke. "We're going to be late for the dance!!"

"I'm coming," Sakura called as she sat on her bed. She strapped twin black high heels on her feet, and then opened the door. Ino gasped.

"What?" Sakura asked as she glanced around herself. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothings wrong Sakura," Ino said. "You just look so beautiful."

"Well you don't look so bad yourself, Pig," Sakura said. And indeed Sakura was right.

Ino wore a light lavender dress that fell just above her knee. Beading and sequencing made the dress a little more extravagant, and all the more Ino. Her hair was actually left down; she looked amazing.

"Where is Tenten and Hinata?" Sakura asked as she shut her room door.

Ino snorted while the two started walking down the stairs. "You were taking too long so they left already."

"Lord only knows why they wouldn't want to ride in Birtha," Sakura muttered to herself sarcastically as she and Ino left the house."

"Oh shut up Forehead," Ino said while they entered her car. "Neji just came to pick them up is all..."

"And?" Sakura asked looking expectantly back at Ino. "What was his reaction to seeing Ten?"

"Oh... you know Neji," Ino said while starting the car.

"He fainted?" Sakura asked with a smirk.

"Yep."

"Meaning Tenten had to drive?"

"Yep."

"God what an idiot."

A light laugh. "Yep."

---

"I feel like a teenager again," Genma commented to Kakashi as the two stood in the bathroom waiting for the dance to begin. Genma wore a black tux with the first two buttons undone and no tie. He sighed lightly as he fixed his mask. It was of a dark green falcon. Masks were given to the people as they entered the dance.

"We are kind of sneaking around," Kakashi said lazily as he flipped through another page in his book. To try and look normal, Kakashi had temporarily dyed his hair black. He also wore a tux, but Kakashi had a light purple tie on. His mask had the purple markings of a wolf. "Did you text the girls telling them what kind of 'animal' we are?"

"Nope," Genma said with a smirk. The masks only covered the top half of the face; the bottom of the nose and the mouth could be seen. "We're going to let them find us."

"I don't think thats such a good idea..." Kakashi said as she shut his book. "I want Ino to be able to recognize me... she did tell me to dye my hair... I just didn't tell her what color."

"Fine," Genma muttered. "You go ahead and tell Ino. I'm going to surprise Sakura."

"She's not going to like this," Kakashi warned as he started to dial Ino's number from his cell phone.

Genma ignored him and left the bathroom.

"Hey Ino-Chan," Kakashi said with a smile once her heard his girlfriend answer. "Yeah, it's me. I just wanted to let you and Sakura know Genma and I are already at the dance. I'm a purple wolf and Genma's a green falcon.

"You're welcome. I bet you look beautiful too... I love you... can't wait to see you... okay bye." Kakashi said as he hung up the phone. Glancing around the bathroom it appeared to be empty. He sighed and exited the bathroom door; hoping he would be able to find Genma before he did something dumb.

In the bathroom a dark chuckle was heard. "Master?" The voice spoke. A light static was heard from a walkie talkie, and then a reply came.

"Go ahead Kabuto," a sinister voice spoke back.

"I've got their identities and locations," Kabuto spoke as he left the bathroom stall. He was a tall silver haired teen with glasses; a sinister smirk was plastered on his face as he lifted his walkie talkie to his face.

"Go ahead."

---

Sakura breathed in relief as she and Ino entered the school. "Driving with me isn't that bad," Ino said.

"Says you," Sakura muttered as she glanced around her. Her fellow students were in dresses less beautiful but more outrageous than she. Some people were actually wearing ball gowns.

Both Ino and Sakura smiled when they came to the table before entering the dance. They took their tickets out from their wallets and handed it to an angry looking Gaara.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh lightly. "What's wrong Gaara?" She asked.

"This is my punishment for something," Gaara muttered as he took both girls' tickets. Standing up, he went to a pile of masks on another table and came back with two beautifully painted ones. "Stupid Tsunade."

"I HEARD THAT GAARA! YOU-NO-GOOD-FOR -NOTHING-TROUBLE-MAKER!" Gaara smirked and sprinted away from the table.

Sakura blinked a few times before she saw Tsunade start to chase after Gaara; Sakura smirked. "What mask did you get, Forehead?" Ino asked as she put her mask of peacock on.

"A kitty," Sakura smiled and put it on. The mask had hints of green and pink in it; it matched her perfectly. Ino's had bits and pieces of blue and purple matching her perfectly as well.

"Maybe Gaara should try to get a job at Tenten's store," Sakura commented before the girls broke out into laughter.

"Maybe, Forehead, maybe," Ino said. "Now to call Kakashi-kun."

Ino picked up her phone and began to dial recognizable numbers. "Kakashi-kun?" She asked when she heard the phone pick up.

"I'm in a peacock mask, and Sak's in a cat mask. Where do you wanna meet up?"

The phone line went dead.

"What the fuck?" Ino asked as she tried to dial the number again; it just kept going to Kakashi's answering machine.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked concern showing through her emerald orbs.

"Kakashi isn't answering his cell phone," Ino said worriedly.

"It's probably too loud to answer it on the dance floor," Sakura said. She sighed. "Do you want me to call Genma-kun?"

"No," Ino said taking in a shaky breath. "You're probably right. Let's go find Tenten and Hinata while we wait for them."

Sakura smiled and grabbed Ino's hand. "Sounds good Ino," Sakura said.

They walked into the gym and sighed. "I can't see Forehead," Ino said as she held Sakura's hand tighter. "I see a bunch of people dancing... and I see a lot of bright lights... bu that's pretty much it."

"Just think about it," Sakura said. "Where do you think the idiot would be?"

"Right in the middle of the dance floor," Ino said with a chuckle as the two girls walked towards the middle of the gym.

"I think I see them," Ino commented as she dodged dancing bodies.

"Me too," Sakura said as she let go of Ino's hand. "They are in the middle of the dance floor..."

Hinata and Naruto were swaying slowly back and forth. Naruto had his hand on Hinata's hip, and he was trying to not count steps out loud, but was failing miserably. Sakura giggled as she walked up closer to the pair.

"One-two-three-one-two- oh sorry Hina-Chan! I didn't mean to step on your toes again!" Naruto's voice spoke frustratingly. "I'm sorry, I'm no good at this dancing stuff."

"It's alright Naruto-kun," Hinata said with a large smile. She was wearing a light blue dress with light orange ruffles; yes I did say orange.

Naruto had a blue tux on with an orange tie. "You're so nice Hina-Chan," Naruto said as he looked into her eyes.

"Woah, woah kids!" Ino said while walking in between the two. "Keep in PG rated or Neji's going to have a fit."

"He actually already is," A voice commented with a laugh. The group turned their heads, and there stood Tenten and Neji. Neji's face was bright red and he looked like he was about to breath fire.

"Naruto... why are your hands on Hinata-Chan?" Neji's voice seethed.

"I like... touching her?" Naruto asked. Looking at Neji's face... it was the wrong answer. Neji chased after as Naruto sped off.

"And I only wanted one night to have fun with him," Tenten said with a sigh.

"You look beautiful by the way," Sakura said with a smile. Tenten was wearing a light cream dress with black ascents. She had forgone her usually double headed buns for a single braided pony going down the back of her head.

"You do too, Sak," Tenten said with a smile.

"I agree," someone said as they appeared behind Sakura. He wrapped his hands around Sakura, and squeezed her tight.

Ino looked concerned, but glancing back at his mask she saw it was a green falcon. "Genma, stop trying to scare Sakura!" Ino yelled over the music.

"Genma-kun?" Sakura asked as she peered over her shoulder. Something wasn't right; Sakura could feel it. She couldn't see very well in the dark of the gym... but she knew something was off.

"Hmmm," He purred in her ear. Now Sakura knew this was not her Genma. "Could you get me a drink please?"

He nodded and then left the circle. "That's not Genma," Sakura said as soon as he had left. "I don't know who he is... but it's not my Genma."

"Sakura?" Ino asked. "Seriously? Kakashi-kun told me he would be in a purple wolf mask, and Genma in a green falcon mask. No two masks are the same; that has to be him."

"You're right," Sakura said. "I guess I'm worried about nothing..." but deep down, Sakura still felt uneasy.

He appeared back behind Sakura almost an instant later with a beverage in his hand. He handed it to Sakura, and then wrapped his arms around her middle again.

Sakura sighed and took a drink. After gulping down the whole drink she leaned back against him and sighed again. "Can we dance?" Sakura asked a little dazed.

He nodded; Sakura watched his raven hair fall in front of the mask as he did so. Wait...what?

Sakura tried to call out for Ino's name, but Sakura found she no longer had the energy to speak. The man behind her easily guided her to the dance floor, and then past it. Sakura was nearly out of consciousness when the two appeared in the male's locker room.

Even through the haziness, Sakura could clearly see raven hair atop his head. He smirked as he slipped off his mask; Sakura completely fell unconscious.

Before she did though, she got a look at the face of a smug looking Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

...Please don't hate me for leaving it on a cliff hanger; I promise to update tomorrow, or the day after that...


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everyone!! Here's chapter 20 of _GenmaSensei!_

I'm really glad everyone likes the story so much, it's pretty laid back and chill, thus far. In this chapter there's going to be a little drama though... okay, maybe a lot of drama. I hope everyone likes it. I'm pretty sure this is going to be one of the last chapters. An epilouge maybe after this, but I'm pretty sure that's it. I've really appreciated everyone's support for this story. Thank you!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

3 more reviews until 100!

* * *

Genma glared back at the bathroom door he had just exited out from. "Stupid Kakashi," he muttered under his breath. Sighing deeply, he closed his eyes to try to calm himself down.

He was brought out of his calmness when he ran straight into somebody. "Oh sorry," Genma muttered; his mask had slipped off his face, and landed on the floor.

"No," the male said; he had also lost his mask on the floor. "It was my fault. I wasn't quite looking where I was going."

"Ha, me either," Genma said as he grabbed the closest mask to him. He placed it on his head and then glanced back towards the ground. The other teen was already gone. "Strange."

Genma sighed lightly as he walked into the gym. Glancing around, he could still not see the pink haired teen he had been previously looking for. His lips turned into a slight frown as he noticed a police officer near the gym doors.

"Are the police really necessary at a dance?" Genma asked the officer while he took his mask off.

"Don't look so excited to see me, Genma," the police officer replied with a knowing tone. Genma's frown turned up into a smirk.

"I didn't know it was you, Yamato!" Genma said. "What are you doing here?"

"You should know Genma," Yamato said under his breath. "We are here because Sasuke Uchiha is still on the loose... I told Tsunade that it would not be safe to hold a dance such as this... but she wouldn't listen to me."

"You think he is going to make a move tonight?" Genma asked as he leaned against the wall next to Yamato.

"Positively sure," Yamato said while closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Some of my officers said they tracked him and his fellow escapees here."

"Shit," Genma cursed under his breath. "I have to find Sakura."

Yamato gave Genma a knowing smile. "I thought I saw her and her blonde friend walk into the middle of the gym some five minutes ago."

"Thanks Yamato," Genma said while sliding his mask on. Yamato smirked.

"A pink flamingo isn't really your animal," Yamato said.

"What are you talking about?" Genma asked as he took off his mask again. Staring down at it, he noticed it was in fact a pink flamingo. "What the fuck?"

"What's wrong?" Yamato asked; sensing Genma's immediate distress.

"... I had another mask when I enter the gym..." Genma said trying to remember what happened to his other mask.

"I don't think a stolen mask is going to be a big deal," Yamato deadpanned.

"I guess you're right," Genma sighed throwing his mask over his shoulder. "I'm going to go find Sakura now. Good luck."

"Try to make sure she isn't alone tonight," Yamato said with a wave, "we know she'll be his direct target."

Genma nodded and then walked slowly to the dance floor. All around he could see young students in masks dancing; he sighed when he still couldn't find a pink haired girl.

"Genma!" A voice called from beside him. He turned to see Sakura's blonde friend Ino. "Where's Kakashi-kun?"

Genma smirked. "Can't wait to see him, huh?" Genma said. "Well I guess I can't blame you; I can't wait to see Sakura-Chan. Where is she?"

Ino laughed nervously. "Genma what do you mean 'Where is Sakura?" Ino asked. "You just took her off to the dance floor..."

Genma's eyes grew large. "What the hell are you talking about Ino?" Genma asked quickly. "I didn't pick up Sakura to dance... I haven't even seen her yet. Seriously, where is she?"

Ino's face turned into one of pure panic. "No, I'm not kidding!" Ino said frantically. "You were wearing your green falcon mask; the one Kakashi-kun said you'd be wearing. You got her a drink and then left with her heading that way."

Ino pointed toward the stage. "Fuck," Genma cursed and frantically followed Ino's, now shaking arm's, direction.

"What happened Ino-Chan?" Hinata asked as she, Tenten, Naruto and Neji walked up to her.

"Sakura..." Ino said; eyes going wide. "She's gone..."

Ino immediately burst into tears; both Hinata and Tenten went to either side of her to console her.

"Follow Genma," Tenten muttered to the boys quickly. They both nodded and followed a rapidly speeding up Genma.

---

Sasuke smirked as he caressed Sakura's cheek; she was still very unconscious. He picked her up, and placed her in his lap, and played with her hair absentmindedly.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun," Sasuke tried to mimic Sakura's voice as he moved her lips.

"I love you to Sakura." He answered back to himself.

"I'm sorry I betrayed you," Sasuke said mimicking Sakura's voice again. "I really don't love Genma, he tricked me."

"It's okay, Sakura-Chan," Sasuke said as he brought his lips to Sakura's. "I'll forgive you."

"Master?" A cool, calculating voice spoke from behind them.

"This better be important Zaku," Sasuke said snapping semi-back to reality.

"Yes sir," a blue haired teen appeared out of the shadows of the male locker room. "Everything is ready. We've caught him."

"Ah?" Sasuke's tone of voice lightened. "Bring him in here."

Cloth could be heard rustling in the background, and soon another door in the room was open. Two other figures dragged a dark haired man in.

"That's not him!" Sasuke seethed throwing Sakura out of his lap. "He has brown hair. Brown fucking hair. How could you screw this up."

"I am sorry Sasuke-sama," the gray haired Kabuto spoke. "It was either this one or the other one. I wasn't quite sure which."

"Just get him ready," Sasuke muttered darkly. He walked back over to Sakura's body and frowned. "I'm sorry I did that Sakura-Chan; that wasn't very nice of me."

He brought his hand down to move Sakura's mouth again. "It's alright Sasuke-kun; I forgive you."

Sasuke smiled eerily, while his comrades all exchanged a look.

---

Genma cursed his breath as he looked all around the gym. Neji and Naruto appeared at his sides. "We couldn't find Kakashi-sensei either," Naruto said with a small frown. "Do you think they're somewhere together?"

"I hope so," Genma said. Sighing deeply he glanced around the gym again. Nothing. He saw nothing. "Fuck! This is so frustrating. Where the hell could they be?"

"I don't kno-" Naruto was cut off by his own surprise as the lights in the gym turned on. The music abruptly turned off, and Genma had deep, sinking feeling in his chest.

"Good evening everyone," A voice spoke from the stage. Damn it, Genma knew that voice. Turning his view towards the stage, Sasuke Uchiha invaded his vision.

The police officers in the room also noticed the Uchiha, and immediately started to react.

"Tsk, tsk tsk," Sasuke said into the microphone. Sasuke nodded to the side of the stage, and soon Sakura and Kakashi were brought onto the stage; they were finally awake. Sakura's eyes were large; tear droplets falling from them. They were both tied into chairs, their mouths were also tapped. "I wouldn't want to do anything rash."

Sasuke nodded again to Kabuto and Zaku as they set down in front of Sasuke. Another teen stood in the background; a gun was the only noticeable thing he had on him. Sasuke pulled out a gun from his pocket as well.

"We wouldn't want anything to happen to poor Saku-Chan, or Kaka-sensei," Sasuke seethed as he brought his gun to Sakura's head. "Now. I need Genma-sensei. I want him to explain to all of you how he took _advantage_ of his _relationship_ with Sakura... how he took _advantage_ of _her._"

Genma nearly choked on his spit as he stared at the stage. His breath had quickened, and his blood began draining from his face. "You don't want to?" Sasuke asked looking into the crowd for him "Then I'll explain this to everyone for you.

"Genma raped Sakura Haruno." Sakura began trying to fight against her roped bonds. Sasuke caressed her cheek making her fight more. "It's so sad really... She thinks she actually loves him."

Genma couldn't take it anymore. He moved his body in front of the stage. Sasuke smirked when he saw Genma. "Oh, won't you please join us up here, _Sensei_?" Sasuke asked with malicious in his voice.

A voice in the audience stopped Sasuke cold. "What the hell are you talking about Uchiha!?" It was Neji's voice. "We all know Sakura and Genma-Sensei have a relationship... and we all know you're crazy!"

"I am not crazy!" Sasuke yelled crazily through the gym. Grabbing his gun be brought it to Sakura's head again, and ripped off the tape on her lips. She let out a light scream at the pain, and tried to lick her dry lips. "Tell them I'm not crazy Sakura. TELL THEM! TELL THEM SAKURA!"

Sakura blinked a few tears back as she stared at Genma; he was right in front of her. She smiled timidly at him and then closed her eyes. "Sasuke's right," Sakura said. "I _am_ in love with Genma-kun."

Sasuke glared daggers at the girl. He used the but of his gun, and slammed it down on her head. The force caused Sakura to tip over in her chair and fall to the stage floor.

"She's just delusional," Sasuke said; his eyes were still wild and crazy. He walked over to Kakashi. "And Kakashi-sensei is taking advantage of Ino."

"He's not taking advantage of me either," Ino yelled through the crowd. She raced up towards the stage to try to get closer to Kakashi.

Sasuke raised the gun towards Ino. His eyes became wide, and a hand went to the side of his head. "You're all... You are all lying!" Sasuke said crazily as he raised his gun towards Genma instead. "All of you! You're all crazy. Sakura belongs with me! She's in love with me!"

He moved his hand down towards Sakura's mouth. "Sasuke is telling the truth; the rest of you are lying," Sasuke spoke for Sakura.

Genma's blood ran cold. He saw the deranged look on Sasuke's face; he was truly crazy... it appeared nothing would stop him.

A loud shot was heard, and everyone whipped their head around. Someone had fired a gun. Sasuke smirked, but then stumbled a little bit. He turned his head until he was staring into the eyes of what he thought was one of his loyal men.

It was Sai Uzutaike. He had shot Sasuke. Yamato took this chance, as well of the other police officers, and they rushed the stage. Genma moved before them, and was at Sakura's side in a matter of seconds.

"Sakura?" Genma asked as he started untying her wrists. "Are you... are you okay?"

Sakura groaned out a little in pain, but then nodded. "Ow," she said lightly looking back up at Genma. "It hurts a little, but I'm fine."

Genma helped Sakura stand, and then placed a hand on her lower back to keep her from stumbling. After noticing she had no noticeable injuries that he could see, he immediately engulfed her into a strong, bone crushing hug. "I worried about you," he whispered softly into her ear. Sakura smiled lightly. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine, Genma-kun," Sakura whispered right back. "Really, nothing happened. It's all over now anyways."

The two separated themselves from each other, and turned to glance at the action. The police had appeared on stage, and were taking Zaku and Kabuto into custody. Sasuke's unmoving body was on the ground... Sakura wasn't sure if he was dead or unconscious... she didn't care either way.

Glancing back towards the gym floor, they found Kakashi and Ino kissing passionately. Sakura smirked, and looked at Genma. She slowly brought her lips to his and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love you Genma-kun," Sakura said as she looked into his eyes. "I really do."

"I love you too," Genma said with a slight smile. "Really, _I _do."


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you everyone so much! I can't believe I got 100 reviews! I'm really glad you all enjoyed this story; I know I did. And this story was popular even with the little known SakuGenma pairing.

And sadly, yes, this will be the final chapter of GenmaSensei. I hope you all enjoy it. :) It's a little corny, but what epilogues aren't?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Epilogue**

* * *

Genma sighed lightly as he sat back in his chair. Glancing at the clock he had to smirk. It was the last day of the school year... summer would start tomorrow. That meant Genma could have a lot of fun.

After the dance, so many months ago, Tsunade had talked to both Genma and Sakura, and also Kakashi and Ino about their relationships. It was true everyone was above legal standards, but Tsunade still frowned upon the idea of a student having a relationship with their teacher.

After a three hour meeting about convincing Tsunade it was fine to have a relationship with a teacher, Sakura and Genma's relationship, and Kakashi and Ino's relationship were said to be okay... but there still were stipulations.

Genma frowned at the thought of these.

' 1. No sex in the classrooms

No living together at home

No dates outside of ones home.'

Genma smirked when the bell rang. Sakura was supposed to be on her way to his classroom so they could celebrate their relationship, properly. A little sex in his classroom wouldn't hurt... They had been seeing each other for over eight months, and Genma knew he never wanted to be with anyone else. Grabbing a small box from his pocket, he smiled once he saw the emerald ring inside of it.

"Todays the day," he told himself as he put the ring back in his pocket. Looking around the classroom, Genma noticed all his students were gone. Smirking, he pulled out a few candles from his desk, and began lighting them.

He walked over to his CD player, and began to play some Barry Manilow. He flipped off the classroom lights and began to strip off his clothes.

A knock came to the door, and Genma called out, "come in."

The door opened, and a choking noise was heard. "What the hell, sensei?" Neji said from the door. He placed his hands over his eyes, and tried to walk into the room. "I left something in here this morning... why the hell are you naked?"

Genma sighed. "Long story," he said as he walked over to Neji's desk. Grabbing the book from Neji's now old desk, Genma walked over and handed it to Neji.

Neji brought his hands from his eyes, but then put them back seeing Genma was still naked. Genma chuckled. "Seriously, kid," Genma said as Neji all-but ran from the classroom... Hands still covering his eyes.

"NEJI HYUGA!" A loud voice boomed from the hallway. "YOU MAY NOT BE IN THIS SCHOOL ANY LONGER, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN RUN IN THE HALLS!"

"Ahh!" Genma heard Neji scream, causing Genma to cringe. Sighing slightly when Genma couldn't hear any more noise, Genma walked back over to his desk, and laid down on top of it.

Another knock came to his door, it was much lighter this time. "If you're not Sakura Haruno then you cannot enter," Genma called to the door.

He heard a light giggle from the other side, and the door opened to reveal his pink haired vixen. She had changed over the past months... everyday she grew even more beautiful to him. Her once short hair had grown out and was now at mid-back. Her curves seemed to have become even more pronounced, if that was even possible, and her eyes seemed to sparkle just a little bit more.

"Did Neji come in again, and ruin your 'romantic mood,'" Sakura asked with a knowing smirk on her face.

"And how did you know that?" Genma asked sitting up; his nude body no longer affecting her.

"Neji was covering his hands as he ran down the hall," Sakura said as she shut the door, and locked it. She turned back around and began unbuttoning her top. "I noticed he came from this room... so I just assumed."

"You're right," Genma said as he walked toward Sakura and grabbed her waist. "Neji did come here, but he didn't ruin my romantic mood."

Sakura giggled as Genma pulled off her skirt in one fluid motion effectively taking off Sakura's skirt and also setting her a top one of the desks in the room. Sakura threw her shirt off, and Genma immediately began attacking Sakura's neck with butterfly kisses.

Sakura's eyes widened when she heard the distant music playing in the background. "We're seriously... going to do it... while Barry Manilow is playing in the background?" Sakura asked.

"Most women would find it romantic," Genma said between kisses.

"You should know," Sakura said with a smirk. "I'm not like most women."

Jumping off the desk, Sakura walked over to the stereo and turned off the CD. She blew out the candles Genma had set up, and then walked back over to Genma. "I love you for you, not for your lack of romantic skills."

Genma pouted his lower lip. "I can be romantic," Genma said childishly.

"I don't want you to be romantic," Sakura said as she began trailing kisses across Genma's naked chest. "I just want you."

"Sakura," Genma growled out. He brought her lips up to his, and crushed them together passionately. Taking his arms, Genma began rubbing circular motions with them on Sakura's back. Sakura groaned into his mouth.

"This is why I love you," Sakura said once the kiss ended.

"Will you love me forever?" Genma asked quietly.

"Genma-kun," Sakura said looking into his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Will you love me, and cherish me forever until death do us part?" Genma asked as he walked back over to his pants and got out the ring. "Because I want to love you, and cherish you forever."

Sakura brought a hand to her lips, and stood there frozen. "Genma-kun is this?" Genma nodded. He opened the box, and Sakura was met with the sight of beautiful emerald engagement ring.

Sakura smiled, and ran towards Genma. She embraced him tightly. "Of course I'll marry you," Sakura said with a large smile. "Idiot."

"Hey, it's romantic idiot to you," Genma said with a smirk as he kissed Sakura's lips.

"I guess I was wrong," Sakura said with a smirk. "You can be romantic."

"Damn right, I can be," Genma muttered and kissed her deeply again. He slipped the ring on her finger; it fit perfectly.

"And to think you used to be just my Sensei at the beginning of the year," Sakura chuckled under her breath. "And a silly bet was the thing that got me to get involved with you. Wait... Damn it!" Sakura said breaking away from Genma's embrace. "Ino-Chan! You still haven't gotten me that damn job at your mother's flower shop!"

Sakura ran from the room and started screaming down the hall. "I know you're with Kakashi, Ino! You get your big ass out here, and get me that job!"

Genma chuckled as he started to put on his pants. He grabbed his shirt and carried it with him; Sakura would probably need it soon. "Should I tell her she's just in her undergarments?" Genma asked himself as Sakura turned a corner. "Nahhhh."


End file.
